


Stay Close to Me: A Highschool Love Story.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Birthday Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Explicit Sex, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Slightly slow burn, bullies tag yuuri., might be some more smexy time, non explicit hand job, viktor and yurio are siblings, viktor and yuuri were childhood friends, yakov is their adoptive dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Viktor was Yuuri's light, his safe place when he didn't have one. But in middle school when Viktor had to move away. Yuuri drowned in the abyss of bullies and anxiety. Now years later Yuuri is a senior in highschool. He sees something that crushes and opens his heart at the same time.What could it be.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a book I read called Heart on a Chain. I took some elements from the book and then the rest I made my own.  
> I hope you like it!!!  
> Enjoy!  
> My Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)

  Yuuri was four and scared out of his mind. He was starting preschool today and his mom wasn't going to be there, he was going to be alone with to many new kids, and new grown ups.

He shuffled along with his mom keeping a tight hold on her hand. How could his mom do this to him. He was the baby of the family, he was his parents favorite. He never complained, fought, or threw tantrums like Mari did. He was the angel child.

The big doors opened as he and his mom stepped through. He could hear laughing, screaming, and what sounded like grown ups getting agitated. He had just learned that word, although he didn't know how to spell it yet.

Hiroko led him to a room filled with kids his age sitting around a table talking and coloring. Laughter was filling the room.  
A tall lady walked over to greet them both. "Hello. I'm Miss Minako, I'll be your teacher. What's your name?" Miss Minako crouched in front of Yuuri. He didn't like how close she was, she had a big smile that made him uneasy. He hid behind his mom, silently begging her to take him home.

"This is my son Yuuri Katsuki. He's a little shy." Hiroko patted Yuuri's head.

"Hello Yuuri, I'm glad you'll be joining us." Minako stood, talking something over with his mom he didn't understand. He looked around at the kids, some were giving him weird looks, some weren't even paying attention to the new kid that just walked in.

His mother said something to him in Japanese, he shook his head no. He didn't want to stay, didn't want to be alone.

"Yuuri I promise I'll come pick you up in a few hours okay. I love you." Hiroko kissed Yuuri on his head. She stood waving as she walked out of the classroom.

Yuuri stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. His mom left him alone in a room full of kids he didn't know or trust. The tears started to come, crawling down his cheeks.

"Oh Yuuri honey. It's going to be okay. She'll be back before you know it." Minako tried to take his hand, but Yuuri was having none of it. He snatched his hand back, glaring at her. He didn't like people he just met touching him. He rarely liked it when his sister would smother him in a hug.

"Would you like to color Yuuri?" Minako raised a brow at Yuuri's look. It seemed he didn't like being touched.

Yuuri shook his head sitting down, drawing his knees up to his chest. He sobbed in his knees, his breathing becoming ragged, panic was setting in. Minako walked a away a little to give him space not noticing Yuuri was on the brink of a panic attack, and that he was scared.

Viktor was coloring in his ABCs when crying interrupted his concentration. He looked over to see a black haired boy crying into his knees. He frowned wondering why the boy was crying. He looked around noticing no one was comforting the boy, he huffed deciding to take matters into his own hands. He stood skipping over to stand in front of the boy. He tilted his head, poking the boys shoulder.

The boy looked up sniffing, he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, eyeing him suspiciously. The boy had light brown eyes that were red from crying.

"Why are you crying?" Viktor said sitting across from the boy.

"My mom left me." Yuuri started crying again at the thought of his Mom.

Viktor shook his head. "Your Mama will be back. All our Mama's left to. But they'll be back." Viktor scooted over to sit next to Yuuri. He laid a hand over Yuuri's.

"Do you want to help me color?" Viktor asked softly, somehow he knew he needed to be gentle with this boy.

Yuuri was quiet for a second looking around, he nodded taking a breath. He stood to follow the boy with light greyish hair.

"I'm Viktor." Viktor announced proudly.

"Yuuri." Yuuri said quietly.

"You are now my best friend, Yuuri." Viktor smiled showing he had a missing tooth.

Yuuri didn't realize he smiled back.

By the time everyone was ready to go, Yuuri and Viktor became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. But feedback and comments are welcome.


	2. Yuuris POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that this fic will be changing sometimes from Yuuri's POV to Viktor's at random times, so pay attention to the chapters title that way you know who's picking it is.  
> Also wanted to say is listen to the song It Was You, by 12 Stones. I love it so much.  
> Enjoy the chapter peeps.

I was twelve when Viktor hit me with the news; the news that would crush me to the core. I was snuggling Vicchan while Viktor flipped through a car magazine we snuck from Mari's room.

Viktor had been acting weird the past week. I found it to be odd behavior for the hyper, cheerful friend of mine. When he was quiet, something was wrong. I took a breath hoping I wasn't over stepping. Viktor always told me, if you have something to say then say it, don't keep it bottled up. So I let it out.

"What's wrong viktor?" I asked quietly. Viktor looked up meeting my eyes. I could see the sadness in them.

"I'm going to be moving to Russia." Viktor said. I froze for a second.

"What? Why?" I didn't know what to do. I looked around the room wondering if this was one of my nightmares. But no, this was real. It was starting to get suffocating in here.

"Yakov got transferred to Russia. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I'm sorry Yuuri." Viktor huffed frustrated. I knew it wasn't at me, but the situation.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like we can control it." I choked out. I was crying, which was something I stopped being embarrassed about. Viktor never judged me for it.

"I know but it still pissed me off. I don't want to leave." Viktor threw the magazine. I smiled slightly. It was rare to see Viktor angry.

"Now Vitya, you shouldn't throw things."I said in an imitation of my mother.  
Viktor laughed a little, but he looked at me sadly. He wiped away my tears.

"I promise I'll come back. If I have to stow away on a boat or a plane I'll do it." Viktor pulled back his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous statement.

"Now we have two weeks to spend as much time as we can. Let's get started by me kicking your butt in a rousing soccer match." Viktor held out his hand as he got off the bed.

I laughed feeling the anxiety stow away for now. I took his hand, letting him help me off the bed. Vicchan barked happily.  
Viktor had gotten him for my birthday, stating that if he didn't name the dog after him, he would take him to the pound. So unsurprisingly I named him Vicchan. He was a little brown poodle that still stumbled a little as he walked.

Two weeks came and went. I stood off to the side watching as Yakov, Yurio and Viktor put luggage into the car.  
I sniffled, arguing with myself to stay in control. I'll fall apart later.

After the last suitcase was stowed away, Viktor walked over to me. He stood in front of me for a second, like he was battling something inside his head. Then I was captured by arms holding me tightly. I returned the embrace crying into his shoulder.

"Vitya, I'm sorry, but we have to go." Yakov said from the car. I stepped back, wiping my eyes with my wrists.

I was surprised to see the tears in Viktor's eyes. He laughed a little wiping his own tears.

"Bye Yuuri." He hugged me one more time, then jogged to the car.

I waved till the car was out of site. I don't know how long I stood there looking at the house that I stayed at countless times. I felt numb, like I wasn't apart of this moment in time right now.

I walked home slowly, still feeling in a daze. I came through the front door, right into my mother's arms. I broke, sobbing till I couldn't breath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

We talked as much as we could, but the time differences were a bitch. I was a night owl, but Viktor was the type to sleep early, rise early. It still baffled me how anyone could just naturally wake up around six without complaining about the sun.

I was fourteen, and I was starting highschool today. I was dreading it like the plague. I just knew without Viktor here, it was going to be hell.

I told bye to Vicchan walking the five minutes it took to get to the school. I watched other students arrive. I knew my anxiety wasn't ready for this. I was already feeling lost and overwhelmed.

I took a breath preparing myself for the onslaught of teens in the halls. I entered the building, already the noise and movement were starting to make me anxious, and tired.

I was not looking forward to the year.

Not at all.... Oh just kill me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* this is so the calm before the storm. Please keep your arms and feet inside the fic at all times. I'm hoping to take you for an emotional ride.  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	3. Yuuris POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to spiral downwards.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to say is thank you thank you thank you for supporting this fic. Im hoping g I'll do it justice.  
> I also want to say that Phichit will be coming in much later. It will be awhile though. So will Chris. I just gotta figure out there placement in all this chaos right now. So without further Ado let's get on with he chapter.

I was a sophomore living in hell, absolute bully hell. Everyday was ridicule after ridicule. Prank after horrible embarrassing prank.

I was subjected to so much I was always on alert at school, the constant verge of a panic attack at the edge just waiting for me to topple over the cliff to land dead on my back.

The calls to Viktor over time had started to dwindle and it was completely my fault. I was a nervous wreck whenever I got home. I would sob and rack my brain wondering what I did to become the schools plaything.

I didn't want Viktor to see how pathetic I've become while his life seemed to be going perfect. He posted pictures of friends he'd made over the time he'd been in Russia. I was happy for him but somehow I felt hollow seeing he was so happy while I was sitting here friendless and feeling like my life was going downhill. Selfish I know. But that's just how I felt.

My grades were starting to suffer because of how tired I'd be whenever I got home. The summer came and I felt like I was becoming someone I didn't know. My anxiety paired with the insults from my evil peers sent me spiraling down a tunnel of depression I didn't know how to get out of. I hated looking in the mirror, not wanting to see what looked back at me. A teen with dark circles, and to thin from exhaustion and not eating.

I was starting to not even care anymore. No matter what I did I couldn't get them to stop. I was a game to them. See how much we can hurt and push down Yuuri Katsuki before he loses his damn sanity.

The last straw was when I was locked in the boys shower room. I don't know how it happened, how they could have locked me in there. But they did.

I was getting dressed, the room unusually quiet. Once I finished getting dressed I noticed the room was empty. I looked around for a second shrugging. Everyone must have plans is what I thought. I made to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I kept pulling harder till I was yelling for someone to open the door. I could distinctly hear muffled laughing coming from the other side.

I kicked the door, sobbing, clutching my hair in panic. I fell apart. The world had closed around me, the buzzing in my ears was out of control to the point I had to cover my ears with my hands. I slid down the wall my breathing erratic. I was hyperventilating. My head felt ready to burst as dark swirls invaded my vision.

I didn't hear the door burst open, I didn't know they had unlocked it to film my breakdown. Posting it everywhere. Teenage has meltdown because he couldn't open the door. It was humiliating, degrading. I knew all that, but I just didn't care. I was numb.....

They left me alone to fend for myself as the panic subsided to a numb hollow feeling. I somehow made it home, dragging myself to my bedroom I laid my phone on the bed, Vicchan whimpered at me knowing something was wrong. I petted his head half heartily before stripping to get into my pajamas.

I looked at my phone dreading the comments that were going to be on that video. But I looked anyway. What could they say that hasn't already been said.

It was what I expected. He's such a freak. Why does he even exist..... He should just give up and die.....  
I laughed humorlessly, but startled when I saw Viktor calling. He saw it..... He saw how pathetic I was...... oh god could this get any worse.

As if something answered my question, my phone went crazy with alerts...... I was scared to see what it could be.

I unlocked my phone to see a video of two dudes making out, one had his head slightly turned so his black hair hid some of his face. But I knew if you glanced at it, it would look like me.

The caption read: Yuuri Katsuki comes out of the closet as a fag.

Why they thought I was gay was beyond me.... It was true, but still, I never thought I showed off as gay.

The comments ripped me to shreds especially one that said, 'no wonder he hung out with that one kid, gross, he was a fag at that age.'

I shut down. I couldn't feel the phone that was ringing in my hands. The insults whirled around my head like a hurricane beating me down till nothing was left.

I don't remember how I got to the bathroom, but soon I was standing in front of the mirror looking at the reflection that seemed off. My eyes widened when the me in the mirror held out a pill bottle to me.

I looked down to see it in my hands, I nodded before downing the entire bottle of sleeping pills. My phone rang again. It was Viktor.

"Hello." I said. My voice was monotone.

"Yuuri, are you there. Please tell me your alright.... Yuuri...... Answer me!....." I couldn't. I had lost my voice as the darkness descended on me.

The last thought I had was I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm putting Yuuri through hell. But well it's gotta happen for the story. But I promise things get better. It just takes time.  
> Comments and criticism is greatly appreciated!!!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	4. Viktor's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Viktor's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe thank you for the response. I'm shocked to the core every time I look at the stats. I'm like whoa hold the phone.....
> 
> I think I might start crying happy tears if more people start liking it. Go easy on me guys, I'm a Yuuri personality. I have trouble with my confidence and writing this and posting it was like Yuuri finding the courage to return to skating lol.  
> Please enjoy this Viktor chapter, and thank you again!!!!

I still think back on when I had to tell Yuuri I was moving. I hated having to break the news to him. No one knew Yuuri like I did, they didn't know he was shy, liked to keep to himself. Nobody knew he had anxiety problems and constantly lacks confidence to where you get irritated with him, but you keep reassuring him that he is wanted and loved.

Nobody knew that whenever the sun hit Yuuri's brown eyes they would turn gold, shooting out beautiful browns and gold's to make the most gorgeous eye color ever.

I was a weird twelve year old back then, I'm still overly excited and weird now at fifteen. Yuuri knew how to handle my out the box character, knew when to rein me in when my adoptive Dad Yakov was about to blow steam from his ears from my crazy ideas and antics. I once heard him say Yuuri was a blessing.

My little brother Yuri (Deemed Yurio whenever Yuuri was around) secretly admired Yuuri, I knew he did.

But I couldn't understand why the kids at school saw him to be different, strange, not normal...... He was completely normal, in his own special way.

The calls started to come less through the years I've been away, I'd admit that it made me nervous. I looked forward to the calls, getting to hear Yuuri's voice. I was known to be pushy so I made sure he made the calls, cause I know that if I was the one to call and he didn't pick up, I'd repeatedly keep calling till he answered. I was excessive to that point.

Today though I felt like I was in a fog. Something felt off, my friends I'd made here knew it to, barely saying anything to me.

Once I got home it was getting close to eleven in Yuuri's time zone, my brother was getting ready for hockey practice, and had left me alone as I quickly went to my room shutting the door.

I turned on my phone to see a bunch of notifications springing up on my alerts. The headline readout. 'teen has meltdown over a door.' I snorted thinking it was some drunk teen who partied to hard.

I clicked the video, about fainting when I saw my sweet Yuuri having a panic attack. Oh god.

"Shit, shit, damn, shit." I instantly looked at the comments. They made me sick. How could anyone be this cruel when it's plain obvious he's panicking. I was about to write a long comment when another alert sounded.

This one stopped my breath knowing this was going to break Yuuri. He was such a private, insecure person. For someone to assume and have a fake picture of two men kissing set my blood on fire.

I pulled up my contacts calling Yuuri right away..... It rings and rings and rings. My nerves starting to turn to panic.

I call again......

"Hello." Yuuri answered. No, he didn't sound right.....

"Yuuri, are you there... Please tell me your alright... Yuuri..... Answer me!" The line went quiet for a second before I heard a thud. I ran to the kitchen flinging drawers open.

"Vitya, what are you doing?" Yakov said. I ignored him pulling out our address book cause I was to damn forgetful to put Yuuri's mother's phone number in my new phone since I broke my last phone last month.

I cried out, grabbing the book hanging up on Yuuri's phone. I quickly put in Hiroko's number listening to the rings over the line.

"Hello?" Hiroko thankfully answered.

"Okaasan, please, please go check on Yuuri. He's not answering my calls, and something happened at school that spread over the internet. I think.... Just please go check on him." I paced the kitchen barely giving Yurio and Yakov a glance.

When I heard hiroko scream and call for Toshiya I slid to the floor, clutching my hair, laying the phone in my lap. I could faintly hear the commotion over Hiroko's phone.

"Vitya, what's going on?" Yakov squatted in front of me, placing hands on my shoulders.  
I felt the tears building till they spilled over. "Yuuri- he..... I......" I shook my head, I couldn't speak, my brain was short circuiting at the thought of Yuuri dying.

"Viktor..... Viktor!" I picked up the phone hearing hiroko.

"Yes?" I choked out.  
"We're taking Yuuri to the hospital, I'll call you with updates okay. He's going to be okay.... You know how strong he is..... I'll call you when we know something." Hiroko said goodbye, hanging up.

I whined burying my face in my knees.

"What's wrong with Katsudon?" Yurio said.

"Check your phone." I said. Yurio pulled out his phone. By the intense cussing I heard he was seeing what I saw. I heard Yakov mutter in Russian.

I felt so helpless. I was here in Russia while Yuuri was alone in that horrible school. I promised myself I would figure out a way to get back to America if I had to stow away on a plane or miss tons of school, I didn't care. I just wanted Yuuri.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was numb, putting on fake smiles, hanging out with a crowd I knew I shouldn't be. But what's the point when your best friend drops you after pretty much saving their life.

I was a junior with okay grades, drinking more then I should, dating guys I knew wouldn't mind being tossed aside. I'd tried to call, Skype, fucking threatened him to contact me. But when Hiroko called me after weeks of me trying to get ahold of him. She told me Yuuri just needed time.

I gave him a week. When I tried again his number was changed. That stabbed my heart to the point of breaking it.

Well Yuuri, you just wait, I'm coming back next semester. You'll finally have to see me.

Just please don't push me out Yuuri.

Please.....

Let me in.....

I love you.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I hate putting my boys through this, but I love making them go through hell to end in a happy place at the end.  
> Let's see...... Did I mention how grateful I am you guys are liking the story. Yes.... Okay.... Well I'm going to repeat myself.  
> Thank you!!!!  
> Next chapter will be Yuuri pov and we finally get the ball rolling.....  
> Till next time guys!!! *Waves enthusiastically*  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	5. Yuuri's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a rocker chick at heart and the band Five Finger Death Punch, has a song called Coming Down. Id love for you guys to try it out if your into rock music  
> Anyway. This story is just flowing from my fingures.  
> Thank you again. Enjoy this chapter.

Guess who wasn't looking forward to senior year. This guy right here with the blue glasses.

I'm literally thinking about leaving the country right now never to come back to this hellhole again.

I walked through the parking lot, passing a red 1976 Dodge Challenger. I had to admit the car looked to be in pristine condition, whoever the owner was took car of it.

I trudge up the walk looking around to see a lot of girls excited, waving their hands around talking very animated.

I wondered what got them so excited, it was a little town, not much happened here. We had three things to look forward to... Football games, the fourth of July festival, and the Halloween haunted house. I'm excluding prom because that happens in every school.

I walked into the plain brick building keeping my head down. If I just kept to myself looking small enough they'll leave me be most of the time. I saw a large crowd near where my locker was. I groaned quietly hating the thought of getting through all of the guys that were mostly my abusers.

I stopped dead when I saw who was in the center of all the attention..... Viktor was back.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't look away. Oh he's grown taller almost reaching 6th foot. His hair was short which surprised me a little through all my shock. It had gotten lighter through the years. Now a silverish grey, one side was cut a little shorter the other side sweeping across his left eye mysteriously, but he pushed it aside to show ice blue eyes crinkle a little at the corners when he laughed at something some girl said. My eyes trailed down his dancers like body that was clothed in a t-shirt, jeans, and bright green Skechers on his feet.

A shoulder knocked into me, sending my books I had been holding scattering across the floor. A few teens took it upon themselves to play soccer with my science book. I looked up locking eyes with those icy ones.

"Yuuri!" I froze seeing a slow grin that wasn't pleasant at all cross Viktor's face.

My hope fell, he was going to be like them wasn't he.

I panicked skittering across the floor, trying to push aside students who were in my way. I ran out the doors to the woods behind the school. I hopped the fence that cut it off from the school. I weaved through the trees coming to a clearing I frequented often.

I stopped, slumping to my knees covering my face to lay it on the ground screaming. Why was he here, why the hell did he come back.

I know it hurt him when I cut him off, but after what happened I couldn't face him..... It was humiliating, and shameful what I did. I regret it wholeheartedly. But that didn't mean I could face Viktor head on. Nope. Not gonna happen.

I stayed there a few more seconds letting the panic subside. Ugh. I'm surprised I have enough left in me to feel panicked. To feel anything at all. These kids have broken me once. I was saved but that didn't mean they let up on the bullying since. If anything it just got worse.

With what little strength I have left. I stand up fixing my glasses. I sniffed wiping my nose on my sleeve, before trudging back to the school.

Classes have started by now, I make my to the lockers, ready to fish my books out of the trash. My mouth dropped open seeing them on the floor neatly stacked against the locker.

I looked around slowly approaching the stack of books. Nothing happened so far, so I picked them up opening my locker to stuff them in. I pulled out my schedule I had mailed to me seeing I had biology next. I pulled out what I would need, then went to wait in the bathroom stall for the next bell.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was a nervous wreck by time photography class came around, it was the last class of the day. I had it with Viktor. Don't I have guardian angel up there somewhere. No. I sigh sitting down in a seat close to the back.

I put my face in my arms on the table, wanting to scream, cry and punch something. I was thankful I had judo after this. That would help with my nerves.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice spoke above me. Now I wanted to just die on the spot. Why me.

I peeked to see Viktor standing there with a raised brow. Before I answered though, he sat down without my answer. Well help yourself then.

"Yuuri..... Can you look at me?" Viktor said softly. I was about to but the teacher entered the classroom saving me. So someone was up there that liked me. They were just doing a half-ass job.

"Hello class, whoever your sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the semester. You better get along. Now Jessie would you mind handing out the scheduling sheets." Mr. Colin's handed a slim girl that loved to kick my shins when I'm walking the halls the sheets of paper. She came to Viktor and I, eyeing him like he was candy.

"Hi, I'm Jessie, I hope we get to hang out sometime." She smiled. I rolled my eyes down at the table. What she basically said was. 'your hot, I'm hot. Let me in your pants' something along those lines.

"We'll see." Viktor took the paper, I didn't miss the pout. When she turned to me, her face was full of malice.  
"Here whore, don't touch me when you grab the paper, I don't need aids." She smirked. I snatched the paper quickly, her words had no effect on me, I wasn't a whore, hell, I'd never had sex before. But she paled when she looked at Viktor to see his reaction.

I glanced to see him giving a death stare in her direction. She nervously swallowed, glaring at me when she left to sit at her desk.

I didn't dare think about what happened. I couldn't have that kind of hope. I just stared at the table. What the hell happened just now.

::::::::::::::::::::

This routine happened for a few weeks. Viktor would sit next to me, say hi. Then go silent as I wouldn't even look at him. I was scared to trust him. I've been hurt so much over the years, what's to say he's turned out to be like them. Joining in there game of torment Yuuri. I just couldn't do it. I would break completely if he became friends with me just to turn around, become my worst enemy and break my heart beyond repair.

I would usually eat lunch in the bathroom, eating my sandwich in the stall. But when Viktor came in to see my feet under the stal, I had to find a new place to eat, which I was still trying to find. The next day I could tell at photography he was irritated that I wasn't in the bathroom at lunch. I don't know why, but the pout he was pulling off made me chuckle a little in my arms.

After another week, Viktor stopped saying hi. He would just sit next to me, and stare daggers into my skull. I knew what he was doing. He would do this when we were younger. I'd be ignoring him for no apparent reason, and he'd stare till I broke, and we both would start laughing.

The memory made my heart hurt, tears gathered in my eyes, but I willed them back. I would not cry in front of Viktor.

Each day I noticed Viktor hung out with Chris Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin, and Takeshi Nishigory. They mostly left me alone, respecting my space but to scared to get involved fearing they'd get the same treatment as me. I don't blame them.

When Phichit tried talking to me, I told him straight out to leave me alone. And he did, but I didn't miss the sympathetic looks from time to time.

And each day I would run from Viktor. I'm surprised he hasn't come to my house, but I guess he knew I didn't want to talk..... Or it was all just an act he kept putting on everyday.

I wondered how long he'll keep this up.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The bell rang. I shot off my stool, gathering the books without dropping them. I rushed out of there.

"Yuuri. Will you wait a damn minute?" Viktor yelled. I felt the stares on me like knives cutting into my skin. Looks like he gave up the staring. I kept running till I hit the doors. I don't know if I was tripped or if it was my clumsiness but I was sprawled on the concrete my hands scraped as they hit the ground,my glasses clattering out of reach. I groaned. That hurt.

"Yuuri Katsuki please!" I heard Viktor shout from above, I forgot about my books and glasses, taking off running.  
I sprinted using my unlimited stamina I was born with to get to the creek that fell off to the road. I slid down the incline till I was sitting by the water, trying to keep hidden by the bridge.

I soaked my hands in the creek, wincing at the sting. I heard multiple cars pass. With each car my breathing quickened. When it was quiet for a few seconds, I stood kicking at the ground, tears trailing down my face.

I heard a engine, the roar of the exhaust echoed as the person slammed on the gas. It was a beautiful sound but I didn't dare come out of my hiding spot to see what kind of car it was.

I let out a breath, but froze when I heard the car back up to park on the side of the road. I stayed quiet hoping the person would just leave.

"Yuuri I see you." Viktor yelled. I tried to run but I cried out when my knee protested against the movement. Oh that hurt like a bitch.

"Yuuri please. Will you just listen to what I have to say." Viktor pleaded. I froze seeing his face was covered with concern, and desperation.

I gave up, I couldn't get away right at the moment anyway. I sat down on the ground, sniffling. Viktor cautiously approached me like he was scared I'd run away.

He crouched in front of me. I flinched when he gently took my hands in his. Looking down at the scrapes.

My eyes widened when he lightly kissed them. Oh god was he trying to break my brain.

"Yuuri, do you know I've been trying to talk to you since I moved back. I was beginning to think you'd turned def." Viktor smiled softly.

I don't know what came over me, but I burst into tears. The stress was finally catching up to me.

"Oh Yuuri. I'm so sorry." Viktor pulled me close, hugging me tightly to his chest. I cried into his shirt, clutching his back with my sore hands.

Everything came out I'd had pent up since he moved. The hurt, the humiliation, the regret all came to the surface till I was nearly hyperventilating.

"Shh.... Just breath Yuuri. I'm never leaving you again." Viktor murmured in my ear. I didn't want to believe the words. But I would put him on probation. That was the best I could do right now.

"Just promise me you won't be like them.... I couldn't stand...." I trailed off as new tears came to the surface.

Viktor pulled back, wiping my cheeks with the end of his shirt. "How could you think I'd be like them. I'd never hurt you like that. I'd never hurt you intentionally. They're all fucking assholes Yuuri that don't deserve you or anyone's time of day." Viktor pulled me back into his chest as I started to calm.

"You okay now?" Viktor brushed at my hair.  
I nodded. "Um, some student stepped on your glasses." Viktor held up the mangled glasses, I brought his hand closer so I could see. Well shit. "I have extras that'll I wear till I get some new ones." I said taking the glasses. I looked up finally breaking out a small smile.

"You got short hair now from what I've seen." I couldn't believe he cut his hair.

"It was time for a change. How's Vicchan?" Viktor perked up talking about Vicchan.

"Good. He's good..... Misses you." I looked away not meeting his eyes.

"I missed Vicchan a lot..... Like a whole lot." Viktor grinned holding out his arms. I snorted noticing he was still a goofy child.  
That calmed me considerably, I chuckled shaking my head.

"Missed that sound. Of you laughing."

I braved a chance to look at Viktor, I was a little happy as he looked like he meant it.

"I should get you home, okaasan is probably getting worried." Viktor helped me up, keeping an arm around my waist, he helped me up the slope to his car. Holy shit he owned the challenger, I always left school before him so I never noticed.

"Where did you get this amazing car?" I asked. I slid in when he opened the door for me. He jogged around getting in starting the engine. God this thing could purr.

"I found it, fixed it up, now I own it. I have to say I'm very proud of her." Viktor patted the stirring wheel.

We soon came up to my house. I sat there a second not sure what to do.

"Would you like a ride tomorrow?" Viktor asked.  
I went to answer but then I thought about everyone turning on him. I don't want that happening.

"And before you say anything cause I know you Katsuki. I don't care what people think of me, they all can go fuck themselves for all I care. All I care about is getting you back in my life." Viktor raised a brow, challenging me to throw away his words.

"I'd love to have you back in my life Vitya." I said quietly. Viktor grinned so big I thought it'd break his face.

"Great. That's great. I'll be here in the morning then." Viktor was practically bouncing in his seat.

"See you tomorrow." I waved getting out, going up to my door. I faintly saw Viktor dance in his seat, something he'd do whenever he was excited.

I laughed. Hoping I didn't just make a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a bow* I reunited our lovebirds. Now the plot of the story will start to unfold. Yay  
> Next up Viktors pov. I gotta get better at writing Viktor. Let's see how I do.  
> Till next time!!!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	6. Viktor's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets his lucky break......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wanted this up a lot earlier then this. But I got my hair done Saturday, was completely exuasted after trekking through wal-Mart with my dad to try and find stupid gravy mix that's probably the wrong one, my mom hasn't checked it yet. Oh man am I happy to finally be able to upload this.  
> So without further delay, here's Viktor's pov.  
> Enjoy!!!!!

I could have screamed the house down with my excitement, I was going back to America. Back to Yuuri.

I packed at record speed the minute Yakov told me to, calling the one person that kept me updated on Yuuri.

Hiroko was happy I was coming back. She had asked me once I got back to keep my eyes on Yuuri. She could tell her son was starting to go down hill again.

I intended to do more then just keep my eyes on him, I wanted him back in my life. I wanted to hug him like when we were young again. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him. I wanted........ More.

Once we landed I practically ran off the plane, Yakov telling me to slow down. But he didn't understand, I was so close to Yuuri, I was going to be seeing him in two weeks. I was excited... And scared.

We haven't talked to each other since the incident, now we were going to be seniors in highschool. Things were going to be a little harder. But I was determined to at least talk to Yuuri at some point this year.

First day of school couldn't have come fast enough. I knew I was driving Yurio and Yakov crazy, but I couldn't help it. It was Monday today, I would be in the presence of Yuuri. Right there. Oh god I'm sweating.

When I parked my car, I sat there admiring how well it drove given it was from 1970s. Yakov had surprised me with the Dodge Challenger saying it had a new engine just needed new paint and new speakers and radio, with some detailing to be done. I had worked from sunup to sundown to make it perfect. Now I was pretty much driving my dream car.

I got out of the car, Yurio stomping out slamming the door. I watched him fast walk to the school. Shaking my head, he was going to be a very hard freshman. I was already imagining the complaint calls from the teachers.

I inspected the school yard, it was starting to get crowded, teens were gathering around in there groups. It made me a little sick to know I was in the presence of the students that made life hell for Yuuri.

I walked up the path to the entrance noticing the stares I was receiving. I wasn't interested in girls, but I felt the majority of the stares to be the girls.

I got my schedule and locker number from the admittance office, making my way to my locker I saw a group of teens standing around an open locker talking and laughing at something some guy said.

"Excuse me, I think my locker is beside there." I said. I pointed to one of the green lockers that was behind one fo the girls in the group.

"Oh sorry. Here." She moved, smiling all white  
teeth.

"Thanks." I opened my new locker, putting the books I don't need this period in it.

"What's your name?" One if the guys asked.

"Viktor Nikiforov. I just transferred here from Russia." I closed the locker, turning to see wide eyes.

"Viktor.... As in the one that used to hang around Katsuki?" A blonde girl raised an eyebrow.

My expression hardened. "Yeah. I'm friends with Yuuri." I crossed my arms, leaning against the lockers.

Her expression was the spitting image of someone sucking on to much lemons. I was about to comment on her expression but a loud thudding of books falling to the floor drew my attention.

I looked over. My heart stopped. Yuuri was right there meeting my eyes, his eyes were filled with panic but I couldn't keep the excited grin from crossing my face.

"Yuuri!" I broke away from the group, taking a step in Yuuri's direction. But he ran. As in fucking shot off like an Olympic runner.  
I stood frozen for a second, not really knowing what to do. Something hit my foot, looking down I saw it was Yuuri's science book.

I glared at the two guys that kicked it over. The first bell rang, everyone scattering to get to their first class of the year.

I sigh thinking this was going to be harder then I originally thought. I picked up Yuuri's books, stacking them neatly against the lockers, then went to my first class.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was starting to see that Yuuri was good at escaping me, and keeping a distance from me whenever we were in class. So when photography class approached I hurried through the halls stopping at the entrance to see that no one was sitting next to Yuuri.

I did a small victory dance in my head while I casually walked toward the table Yuuri sat at.

"Is this seat taken?" I waited but decided to just sit anyway, it looked like Yuuri wasn't going to acknowledge my presence.

"Yuuri..... Will you please look at me." I asked. The damn teacher had to make his presence known right at that moment. I pouted crossing my arms. You got be kidding me.

He asked a girl to hand out class assignments. I was excited to note that Yuuri and I would be partners for the semester.  
When the girl made it to our table, her smile was clearly undressing me. Jeez it was freaky.

She introduced herself, but I was only paying attention as I grabbed the paper.  
When she handed the paper to Yuuri her expression changed to one of disgust. It hurt to see it directed at him.

"Here whore, just don't touch me when taking the paper, I don't need aids." She said, I heard snickers around. Yuuri snatched the paper. She looked at me to see my reaction. If looks could kill she would be torn to shreds by now. She paled, quickly running to her seat. I could be an asshole if I wanted.

I looked to Yuuri, but he had his head down jotting notes on his notebook. I was in for a challenge.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few weeks were absolute hell. I found out I had a new pet peeve and it was being ignored. I was losing patience fast.

When I didn't see him at lunch a few times, I skipped it in pursuit to find Yuuri. I roamed the halls till I came upon Phichit and Otabek.  
"Do you know where Yuuri goes after lunch." I asked heatedly. I was not Mr. Nice guy today.

"Yeah the poor guy goes to the bathroom to eat lunch. We've tried inviting him to join us, but he'd rather keep his distance. I don't blame him, there's a lot of his tormenters going to lunch." Phichit said. His eyes showed the displeasure of the other students.

I said thanks, rushing to the bathroom by the cafeteria. I slowly opened the door, creepily looking under the stalls.

"Yuuri, I see your shoes." I heard a small gasp, followed by a bunch of rustling.

"Please come out. I just want to talk to you. Come on...... I'm seriously going crazy here." I said. The door opened a filled with half the football team. The bathroom crowded, I heard a stall door open, mean comments fly off the wall, and Yuuri sprint from the bathroom as I got stuck between a stall and two dudes talking very loudly.

"Goddammit. Move!" I yelled throughout the bathroom. It quieted a little, a few moving out of my way. I made my way to the door already knowing Yuuri was long gone.

The next day Yuuri wasn't in the bathroom unsurprisingly. I was so irritated I took up just staring at him during class. One ear on the teacher, my eyes on Yuuri. I tapped my fingers in annoyance when he just ignored me.

Oh Yuuri Katsuki, I'm not letting you off easy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another week went by with my patience wearing thin. Yurio and Yakov kept clear of me knowing I was uncharacteristically snapping from frustration.

"Ah Monsieur, you look like your drowning in depression." Chris said. We had hung out some before I moved.

"It's Yuuri. He's avoiding me like the most hated person in the world." I ran my hand down my face. Ugh I was gonna have wrinkles before my time.

"Why don't you just go to his house. You know where he lives." Phichit said.

"I don't need him having a panic attack from me just showing up at his door step. No I'm waiting till his resolve cracks." I flicked my sloppy joe, not hungry in the least.

"His resolve or yours." Chris replied oh so helpfully.

I groaned banging my head on the table.

My resolve cracked first the starting of the next week. I was talking to Yuuri one way or another. After photography Yuuri shot off the desk just like everyday.

"Yuuri will you wait a minute." I yelled at his retreating back. There were stares but I didn't care, I ran after him.

I made it to the doors to see a girl stick out her foot tripping Yuuri. He flew off the steps, his books flying in different directions, his glasses fell off out of his reach.

Yuuri got up quick before I could help him, darting off in the direction of home. He should join the track team with his amazing stamina that was my enemy at the moment.

I growled kicking the stairways rail. Could I just catch a little break.

"Hey loser, I'm going with some friends, so I'll catch a ride home with them." Yurio yelled. I waved to him as I picked up Yuuri's books. I was about to pick up his glasses when someone walked right on them. I froze.

"Oops, sorry." A girl said sarcastically.  
I saw red. "You bitch. Why don't you just leave him alone. Last time I checked he did nothing to any of you!" I yelled. Oh if I was a girl I would have bitch slapped the shit out of her.

I picked up the mangled glasses, stalking to my car. I put his stuff in the passenger seat revving the engine, I sped out of the parking lot. I definitely left skid marks on the asphalt.

I was making my way home going over the bridge that resides over the small creek. Something made me slow to a stop. I checked my rearview before backing up to park by the shoulder.

I thanked whoever made me stop. I finally have Yuuri in my arms. He was sobbing and it broke my heart of how much hurt came out as I waited for his hurricane of emotions to settle.

After I drive him home, I could finally breath again.

Yuuri was giving me a chance. Now let's not fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I'm glad all you guys are liking this, cause I'm having fun writing this.  
> *Waves excitedly* see ya next chapter.  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	7. Yuuri's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosive green slime is a bitch........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I got me a Tumblr, so if you want to check it out for ideas, random shit and other stuff follow me there. FullmetalKarneval13 on Tumblr.  
> I'm still learning how to use it so if I'm complete shit at it I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy the chapter peeps!!!!

I laid awake that night clutching Vicchan to my chest. I was trying to figure out if I had been dreaming by the creek, or Viktor telling me he would pick me up in the morning was real.

It was three when I finally slipped into sleep. The sound of a car engine dragged me out of a dreamless sleep. I groaned. I was not a morning person, but it seemed someone still was.

I heard the knock at the front door, my mom exclaiming excitedly at seeing Viktor. I heard Viktor yell okaasan making me chuckle.

I opened my door to let Vicchan run to greet his long time friend he hasn't seen in forever.

Watching Viktor's face light up like a Christmas tree when he saw Vicchan made my heart flutter.

"Vicchan! My little buddy, how you doing boy?" Viktor picked up a wiggling Vicchan, kissing his face all over. Yep Viktor was that type of dog lover.

"Looks like someone missed you." I said quietly. Viktor looked up grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning Yuuri! I missed Vicchan to. How are you feeling this morning?" Viktor furrowed his brows, while he held little Vicchan like a baby rocking him from side to side. Vicchan was loving it.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." I could never lie to Viktor with just a I'm fine. He always saw through it when we were younger. I had a feeling he'd see through it now.

"Well we have some time before we have to leave. If you don't mind, while you get ready I'm going to go visit with Mari and Toshiya." Viktor winked before walking to the kitchen. The layout of our house hasn't changed much except for some new furniture and nick knacks.

I stood by the door for a second, trying to get my mind to catch up with the present. I was still having a hard time believing Viktor was in my kitchen probably talking and joking with Mari like when we were younger.

I turned to go back to my room, but was stopped by Mari.

"So..... Viktor grew up hot." Mari said wiggling her brows. I shushed her. That's the last thing I need is Viktor overhearing Mari say something stupid that was completely the truth.

I was gay. Mari knew it. I didn't need Viktor knowing. The reason...... I didn't need the ridicule, I don't know how Viktor would take it, and I didn't want to find out. So I'm keeping my mouth shut. Especially since the guy I want was far out of my reach.

"I know." Was all I said a I brushed past her going to get ready.

Once I was dressed, and ready to go with my phone in my pocket and backpack on my shoulder. I made my way to the kitchen to see Viktor eating an apple while talking with my mom.

"Well they all sound nice. I bet you had a blast in Russia." Mom said. I stood back watching the scene. I saw Viktor's face sadden a little.  
"It was fun, but I think I want to stay here for good. I missed all of you while I was away." Viktor smiled sadly. It made me happy to know that he missed my family just as much.

"You ready?" I said.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet." Viktor frowned down at his apple, then looked back at me.

"He hasn't been eating breakfast. Maybe you can get him to eat something. Now I need to get ready for work, the restaurants not going to run itself now." Mom patted Viktor on his cheek. She left the room leaving the two of us alone.

"Why aren't you eating breakfast?" Viktor was cutting an apple as he spoke.

"Just don't have an appetite lately.... Viktor, I'm really not hungry." I groaned when he pulled down a paper plate putting the apples on it with a side of toast. How he remembered my favorite to go breakfast was a mystery to me.

"Please." Viktor held out the plate toward me with his damn puppy dog eyes.

I gave, grabbing the plate. I yelled goodbye to my mom and dad, following Viktor out to his car.

"Wait. Wheres Yurio?" I exclaimed.

Viktor froze, a look of shock on his face. "Um. We need to make a quick stop." Viktor sheepishly rushed to the driver's side of the car. I slid in watching the red blush of embarrassment flow up Viktors ears.

Viktor's phone started vibrating like crazy. "Shit." I heard Viktor mumble.

I laughed. I laughed so hard I had tears coming to my eyes. I haven't laughed like this in so long the sound felt foreign to my ears.

"It's not funny." Viktor grumbled, making laugh harder at the pout he was showing.

Surprisingly Viktor had moved closer to where I lived, just a block away. Yurio stood on the sidewalk tapping his foot, looking more pissed then usual.

I opened the passenger door, pulling down the seat.

"Your a jackass Viktor." Yurio said furiously getting in the back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Viktor had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"That's the problem with you Viktor, you don't have fucking brain in that ugly head of yours." Yurio kicked Viktor's seat.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Don't take your anger out on Tasha." Viktor whined. I snorted on reflex. I can't believe he actually named the car.

"Your an idiot..... Hey Katsudon." Yurio said hitting my shoulder.

"Hey Yurio, how have you been doing?" I turned in my seat to face the young teen. He had his shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail because of the heat, skinny jeans and a tiger print t-shirt was his outfit for the day.

"Between dealing with this shithead half the time and Yakov, I'm surprised I'm not going bald like Viktor." Yurio smirked.

"I'm not going bald brat. Now shut up about it." Viktor said indignantly.

"Okay, then you just have a big ass forehead." Yurio laughed as Viktor started cursing him out in Russian. I was smiling to myself as I ate my apples.

Once we parked, my anxiety had spiked to the yellow zone. I was watching all the students glance over to Viktor's car. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Oui Katsudon don't pay attention to these assholes. Your giving them credit everytime you shy away from them. Now get your ass out of the car before I drag it out for you." Yurio opened my door from the back, his long limbs reaching the handle easily.

I bit my lip, clutching my backpack to my chest. I slowly got out trying to ignore the stares I knew I was getting. I jumped a little when Viktor tapped my shoulder.

"Deep breaths Yuuri. You'll be fine. Like what Yurio said, don't give them the credit. Your so much better then all of them." Viktor squeezed my arm. I nodded, swallowing back the panic.

I walked ahead of Viktor, his stride just a little behind me. When we entered the school, I felt like the whole hall went silent. The stares ranging from shock to confused.

I felt a tug on my arm, I looked up to see Viktor motioning me to walk. Yurio nudged my back a little. I slowly made my way to my locker, keeping my head down.

"Viktor, I need your notes for history?" Chris walks up like nobody was looking at them like they were the three headed monster.

"Yeah. I'll give them to you at history." Viktor talked with Chris while I opened my locker. What happened next scared ten years off my life. Something exploded in my locker right as I opened it. My old glasses were blinded by green slime that landed all over me.

A few people screamed that were close by, Viktor and Chris pulled me away as more green slime exploded out of the locker.

The only thing I heard was the laughing. Laughter surrounded me like someone put my head in a box and locked it tight so I couldn't escape the sound. I felt hands pulling me away from my locker.

A door was shut and I was sat on a bench. I didn't notice the tears leaking out of my eyes or the shaking of my hands as they were clutched by Viktor. I finally was able to make out the sounds of someone yelling curses off in the distance, my glasses were removed and a wet towel was being wiped across my face.

"Yuuri please come back to me, try to focus on my voice okay. Deep breaths in through your nose out through your mouth. That's it Yuuri. Keep doing that." I listened to Viktor's voice as I started to calm down. I was finally in the right mind to notice the stench and the feel of the slime.

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh Yuuri you did nothing wrong. I wish I knew why they treated you like this, but right now we need to get this stuff off of you. There's no telling what's in this stuff." Viktor spoke in a soft voice.

I nodded, sniffling. Looks like I was wearing my gym clothes today. I took a shower, scrubbing at the slime till it came off.

Once I was done, I got dressed in my shoes and gym shirt and shorts, my shoes were going to have a green stain on them. I walked over to where Viktor and Chris was trying to scrub some slime off their skin where they got hit.

Viktor slipped on my now clean glasses, making me blush when he smiled.

"Feel better?" Viktor asked. I nodded.

"I really feel like skipping today." I said.

"I wouldn't. I'd walk right into class, head held high, and walk right to your desk. Show them they didn't get to you. Finally be the bigger person." Chris preached to me. I gave him a dubious look.

"I think we'll try that tomorrow, why don't we get out of here. Play hooky today." Viktor looked to me for my answer.

It gave me anxiety to miss school, but honestly I just wanted to leave, I could feel myself hanging over the edge ready to fall into full blown depression.

I nodded standing up. Chris waved goodbye as we ran toward the front of the school. Running to Viktor's car we slid in, buckling up we sped out of there.

"You know Yuuri, I think this our first time playing hooky." Viktor said. I snorted raising a brow at him.

"Give me some credit, I've thought about it but never went through with it. I just didn't want to deal with Yakov's wrath." Viktor rolled his eyes.

I shook my head, then leaned back closing my eyes to enjoy the ride.

I opened my eyes to see we pulled up in front of two story house with white paint and two car garage.

The garage door opened to reveal an empty space save for some boxes in a corner, and two bikes hanging on a rack.  
Viktor slowly pulled in, then shut off the engine everything going silent. We sat there for a second both of us contemplating stuff in our head.

Viktor broke the silence "I think we should find out who did it, then get revenge by spray painting there car or something."

"Are you crazy..... Don't answer that." I quickly said. Then gave him a look to keep quiet. "I don't need to get suspended neither do you for getting revenge. I'd rather deal with the abuse of the students then get in trouble." I frowned at him seeing the fight in his eyes but he gave up when he saw my expression.

"Fine.... But I make no promises." Viktor sang getting out.

"Viktor!" I yelled following him to the door.

I heard a bark before I was knocked back on my butt by a big brown poodle. I laughed as I was licked on my face.

"Makkachin off, where are your manners I engraved in you." Viktor pulled off the dog. I sat up looking into the face of a happy looking poodle.

"You got a dog?" I said stupidly.

"Yes. Yuuri meet Makkachin, Makkachin meet my best friend Yuuri. We go way back." Viktor had an arm around Makkachin ruffling his soft fur.

I blushed at the best friend but held out my hand, laughing when Makkachin put his paw in my hand.

"Nice to meet you Makkachin. Your a pretty girl aren't you." I petted behind her ears.

"Come on. I'll give you a tour." Viktor held out his hand.

I looked at it, then at Viktor seeing his gentle expression. For a moment I felt like we were young again and Viktor was helping me up whenever I was clumsy.

Maybe we could go back to how we were. I just need to learn to let go of the doubts.

Easier said then done.

Viktor led me through the kitchen, to a spacious living room. We went up the stairs to a spacious playroom that had a TV and a couch in front of it.

The door to the right led to a bathroom. But Viktor opened a door next to it that entered into his room.

Pale yellow walls were covered in posters and a bookcase full of books and DVDs. A large bed was in the center of the room with a desk close to the window. A TV hung on the wall with a stand holding a DVD player and a few video game consoles.

"So let me guess, you won the coin flip for the bigger room?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes. But Yurio's isn't small. It's pretty spacious. So..... What would you like to do?" Viktor sat on the small couch that was at the end of his bed. Makkachin jumped up on the bed getting comfortable.

"We could play some video games. I'd like to see if you got better at them." I smirked. Viktor used to suck at anything with a controller, opting for more athletic games then video games.

"Oh I think you'll be surprised." Viktor turned on the console.

An hour later I was the happiest I've been in year with Viktor yelling curses as I shot him down repeatedly.

"Alright fine. When I'm playing a story mode I can do okay, but I get slaughtered every time I play against other people." Viktor pouted, glaring at his controller.

"It's okay, not everyone is made to play video games." I patted his arm rubbing it in.

"Yeah yeah, mister owner of everyone's asses. Jeez Yuuri you've gotten better." Viktor laughed setting down his controller

"Yeah, I don't have a lot to do when I'm not helping out at the restaurant so I play video games or play with Vicchan." I looked down. I could feel the sadness coming down.

It was silent for a minute, the ceiling fan causing a breeze to shift Viktor's hair.

"Yuuri can I ask you something?"

I groaned internally, not wanting to hear his question. I nodded anyway.

"Why did you cut me off?" Viktor softly asked.

I bit my lip trying to figure out how to word it. I knew I hurt him deeply when I never answered his calls, I knew my mom kept him updated on me, and I knew I had potentially ruined the one friendship that meant the world to me.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"Yuuri I don't blame you for not talking to me. I wish I could have been there when everything started to be to much...... You scared me." Viktor murmured.

I blinked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"When you....." Viktor trailed off, he rubbed his face, then turned back to me. "I thought I was going to lose you. Your very important to me Yuuri, and.... I couldn't stop thinking about how you were doing. Everyday I would come home hoping you were okay, wishing I could be there to help you through your attacks, to lift your spirits when you were down. I missed you like crazy." Viktor smiled sadly but frowned when he saw my tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..... I just felt so ashamed of what I did.... I wasn't thinking..... I didn't want you seeing me like that.... But I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-" I choked not realizing I was beginning to cry. God can I go one day without crying.

Viktor didn't say anything, just pulled me closer like he used to, wrapping his arms around my back. I felt a kiss on my head and that broke me more.

I don't know how long I cried, but the last thing I remember before crying myself to sleep was the feel of Viktor's fingers treading through my hair as he sang softly in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback, idk if I'm portraying Yuuri right. I feel like I'm making him into a baby. But idk. Also I need to know if you guys are liking the story. I'm having some insecurities with this chapter. I feel like I didn't do a good job on it but then again I could be wrong.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	8. Viktor's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at summaries, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, I actually finished this chapter. I've been so busy only being able to write a little at a time. Whew, well enjoy this chapter.  
> P.s. Suka is bitch in Russian. According to google translate. Comment if I'm wrong.

I knew how exhausted Yuuri got after crying like he did, it seemed he hadn't gotten all the tears out.

I laid him down on the couch, chuckling when his feet hung off the edge. I took the little blanket that hung off my bed, placing it over Yuuri's body listening to his soft snoring.

"Well let's call okaasan so she won't worry when Yuuri isn't home after school." I said to Makkachin who huffed going back to sleep. Lazy dog.

I called Yuuri's mother explaining Yuuri had an attack at school and I brought him home. I didn't mention the green slime explosion. I didn't want to upset her with that.

After hanging up with her, I got to work texting Phichit and Chris asking them to ask around about the explosion. I wasn't letting whoever did this off easy, I wasn't necessarily going behind Yuuri's back, I just wasn't letting him get involved.  
It was around three when I heard soft footsteps come into the kitchen along with the pitter-patter of paws on the hardwood floor.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes. Have a nice nap?" I asked handing him one of the soft drinks in the fridge.

"Yeah, sorry I passed out on you." Yuuri said

"It's alright, you looked like you needed it." We stood there in awkward silence, sipping at our soft drinks.

I didn't think it would be this hard to get back into a friendship that used to be easy going. Yuuri and I used to be able to talk about anything, it didn't matter the subject. We were like two bodies moving in sync with each other, always knew what the other thought, always finishing the others sentences. Now though it felt like something was holding us apart a little. I knew what it was, I just had to get Yuuri to trust me again.

"Yuuri would you like to go somewhere?" I asked.

Yuuri looked down a little, I knew he was thinking through the pros and cons about going out.

"We could go get something to eat, maybe prowl around, get into trouble." I smirked.

Yuuri snorted, face lighting up a little. "I could eat."

"Great, let's stop by your house so you can change out of your gym clothes." I grabbed my keys from my room, kissing Makkachin goodbye as we left, driving over to Yuuri's house.

I waited at his insistence tapping my fingers on the wheel, fiddling with the radio...... Why was I feeling nervous.

My question was answered when Yuuri strolled out if his house turning to lock the door. My heart skipped as the jeans Yuuri put on hung low on his hips, shaping his thighs and ass. When he bent over to pick up the keys he dropped, my mouth watered eyes locking on his backside. Your killing me Yuuri, and you don't even know it.

I trained my eyes in front of me as Yuuri got in. "Ready to go?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah ready to go." My voice broke embarrassingly. I could feel my ears turning red.

Yuuri looked at me curiously, but said nothing, instead went to look through the radio stations.

I parked at the restaurant, just one of those diners where the teens hung out when there was nothing better to do. Yuuri and I made our way to the door. I grimaced when I saw some cheerleaders that were sitting at a booth. These girls were ruthless and didn't know when to take no for an answer.

What brightened me up was I saw Yurio sitting with his friends. He glared at me when I opened the door but headed over telling his friends he'll be back when he spotted Yuuri. Yurio always had a soft spot for Yuuri, it made me constantly tease Yurio when we were in private. It was risky to my life but I did it anyway.

"Katsudon I need help with my fucking lame ass science homework, help me this weekend?" Yurio raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sure, I'll come over and help you." Yuuri nodded, then his eyes drifted to the girls in the booth that were giggling like hyenas.

"Come on Yuuri, let's sit over here. You going to join us Yura?" I asked. Yurio shook his head going back to his friends. I raised a brow when I saw him sit pretty close to Otabek.

Yuuri was already at the table, head buried in the menu. I sat across from him grabbing my own menu.

The waitress walked over to our table taking our drink orders.

"How was Russia?" Yuuri asked. I could see he was trying to ignore the girls.

"It was fine. Made some memories but frankly it just wasn't the same without you there." I spoke honestly, resting my head on my hand.

Yuuri blushed, looking back down at the menu. Our drinks came, while I was ordering my food I could see Yuuri having a inner battle in his mind.

I tapped his hand with mine, leaving it there a little longer then necessary. Yuuri jumped looking up at the waitress. He stuttered out his order, then we were left alone again.

"You want to say something, I can tell." I said.

"Did ya, you know..... Date anyone while you were away?" I choked on my drink, earning glances from other patrons.

I blinked at Yuuri after gaining control of my coughing. That was the last thing I expected him to ask.

"I.... Um...... You know, tried some..... Like a few times..." I took another drink. It felt weird talking about it with someone you wanted to date.

Yuuri grinned, amusement clear on his face. "I thought I was supposed to be the stutterer here. Did you have a weird experience or something?" Yuuri seemed to be enjoying in my discomfort.

"No, not really, just never clicked with anyone." I twirled my straw in my drink, suddenly feeling weirdly placed guilt takeover my heart. I couldn't decipher if it was over me not telling him I dated guys instead of girls or that I basically just slept around more then dated.

"Who was the redhead I saw in a picture on Instagram?" Yuuri crossed his arms in front of him, laying his chin on his arms.

"Oh that was Mila, she's a crazy flirt that's trying to date an Italian student long distance. I think she's making progress." I smirked thinking about the fiery redhead who was practically stalking a beautiful dark haired girl named Sara.

Our food arrived, finally able to dig in to our burgers. I watched Yuuri pick at his fries knowing he was being self-conscious. I took a drink glancing at the group of girls who were watching us like hawks.

"Yuuri ignore them and eat. They can't hurt you while I'm here." I spoke. Yuuri seemed to relax a bit to start eating at a more regular pace.

I heard hills click toward us and mentally groaned. They were either here to torment Yuuri even though I was here, or I was about to be hit on for the thousandth time. Maybe I should just scream I'm gay and get it over with.

Yuuri was about to shrink into the seat but I raised a brow giving him a pleading look, he didn't shrink but he kept his eyes casted down on his food.

The heels stopped at our table, I glanced at the hand that landed next to my drink. I casted my eyes upwards to look at the brunette with a frown.

"Can I help you?" I asked flatly. I felt Yuuri eye me curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Lacy I think her name was, flipped her hair. I bit my my tongue to keep my laugh in.

"You asked me last week I said no. Your asking me today the answer is still no. Don't feel like it." I bit into a fry giving her a look that said just leave.

"Why don't you feel like it?" She asked sitting next to me. Was she serious. I was slowly losing my patience, especially since Yuuri was getting more restless.

"Listen, I'm not interested, now could you please go back to your friends and leave me alone." I tried asking as nice as I could. It seemed it didn't help, she glared at me, getting out of the seat.  
"Your not interested?....... You gay or something, cause your to hot not to be interested in me." Could she be anymore self centered.

"And if I was, would it matter cyka?" I smirked resting my head on my hand.

Both Yuuri and her dropped there mouths shocked, the waitress came over asking if we needed anything, I asked for the check.

"My name is Lacy." She growled.

"I know, go look up cyka in Russian." I smiled sweetly, I was probably going to be slapped when she found out.

She stomped away. I looked to Yuuri who was biting his lip.

"You could've went out with her, I wouldn't have minded." Yuuri mumbled.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yuuri I literally turned her down last week. She would drive me crazy..... Plus I'm not attracted to that." I shook my head, getting out my wallet as the waitress placed the check on the table.

I placed the amount on the check, then asked Yuuri if he was ready.

Yuuri nodded sliding out of the booth, as he opened the door, I don't know what made me step in front of Yuuri but I'm glad I did, something cold hit my upper back where Yuuri's head would have been.

Yuuri froze looking at me, I turned to look at the group of girls.

"Hey you brunette bitch, were you throwing that at Yuuri. Your lucky Viktor stepped in front of itmhmjj." I walked over putting my hand over Yurio's mouth, dragging him out. God he's gotten a little heavier.

"No little beansprout, your douche of a brother called me a bitch in Russian." I rolled my eyes, she actually looked it up. Yuuri bit his lip keeping a smile from coming out.

Yurio started getting feistier as I apologized to the other patrons as I dragged a screaming little brat out of the diner. I tossed his ass in the car telling him to get in the back and to shut it.

I felt my back feeling the sticky coldness of ice cream with parts of the cone stuck to it. "Let me get some napkins, I'll be right back." Yuuri rushed back inside leaving me gaping after him. I watched him through the window grabbing some napkins from our table, I saw him freeze, turn and glare at the group of girls before rushing out.

"Turn around." Yuuri said, I turned giving my back to Yuuri, he pulled my shirt taunt as he wiped at the ice cream.

"That's the best I can do." Yuuri threw away the soiled napkins.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." I joked. Yuuri chuckled kicking at the asphalt.

"Hey losers, it's getting hot in here, let's go." Yurio screamed from inside the car.

I rolled my eyes opening the passenger door for Yuuri. I got behind the wheel starting the car.

"Yuuri I can hear your thinking from here." I said. I glanced at Yuuri seeing him flush red.

"I was just wondering if you were..... Um joking with Lacy back there " I swallowed nervously hearing Yuuri's question, I was stuck trying to answer.

"What are you two talking about?" Yurio asked head sticking out between the seats.

"Viktor said something confusing to Lacy, I was just wondering in if he was joking.... But it doesn't real-"

"Spit it out Katsudon." Yurio tapped his shoulder.

"Lacy said is Viktor gay or some-" Yuuri stopped at the look Yurio was giving him. I was wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Is Viktor gay.... Look at him and the way he acts, you gotta be fucking blind not to see he bats for the other team. Come on Yuuri, you need new glasses." Yurio laughed. I didn't dare look at Yuuri for fear of his expression, but I had to look both ways at the stop sign.

Yuuri was looking at me with an unreadable expression, it made me nervous. I wished I could read minds right about now.

"Hey drop me off then take Yuuri home. The atmosphere in here just got weird." Yurio unbuckled as I stopped by our house. I got out letting Yurio out of the car, I got back in putting the car drive.

The short drive to Yuuri's was in awkward silence, I could see out of the corner of my eye Yuuri fidget with the ends of his shirt. I was sweating the whole way fearing what Yuuri was going to say about this whole new situation.

"Is it a problem?" I asked once I parked in Yuuri's driveway.

Yuuri was quiet for to long, that I started thinking this was it, I was going to be pushed away again. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow.

"No, I'm just surprised I guess." Yuuri said. I opened my eyes in shock. What.

"What. Surprised seriously...."

"Yes. But that's just because everyone assumes good looking guys are straight." Yuuri said, then blushed when he realized how he phrased it.

I grinned putting a finger to my lips in amusement.

"You think I'm good looking Yuuri, why thank you." I laughed at the embarrassed smile on Yuuri's face.

"Come on you know its true." Yuuri joked.

"Of course I'm handsome." I shrugged. "Will it be a problem?" I asked.

"No Viktor not at all. If you want me to keep it a secret I will. But it doesn't bother me at all." Yuuri smiled squeezing my hand. I let out a breath.

"Okay." That eased some of the tension in my shoulders.

"Oh that's right I wanted to ask, soccer tryouts are next week, you wanna come to the tryouts then go get dinner after." I was hopeful he would say yes.

"Can I think about it?" Yuuri ducked his head.

"That's fine. Your not going to hurt my feelings if you say no." I'll be disappointed but not hurt.

"I'll try to give you my answer before the tryouts. Anyway I got homework, tell Yurio I'll come by after school Friday to help him with his homework." Yuuri got out, holding the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Bye Viktor thanks for the late lunch." Yuuri waved. I waved watching Yuuri enter his house.

He took the news better then I thought, but I have a feeling if he found out I was in love with him, well, I would be ready to call 911 for the fear of Yuuri having a heart attack.

I'll just keep that little tibit to myself till I feel he'll be ready to hear it..... If he'll ever be ready.

Please Yuuri don't turn me away if you find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to use tumblr. I'll get the hang of it hopefully.  
> FullmetalKarneval13 if you want to follow.  
> Comments and criticism are welcome.  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	9. Yuuri's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the tryouts.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez I'm sorry I got this out late and that it's kinda short, Ive been so busy lately and I also took a little break to catch up on some of my bookmarks.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

To say I was shocked to hear Yurio say Viktor was gay then have him confirm it himself was an understatement. I was flat out freaking out on the inside, screaming like a little girl on her birthday when she's got a new bike. Then he just had to invite me to watch his soccer tryouts. Yeah that wasn't going to go over well, half the athletic club were my tormenters. I knew I had a less chance of being picked on with him there, but I just didn't need to be insulted or ridiculed in front of Viktor. A part me feared Viktor would punch whoever hurt me mentally and or physically then get suspended. Yeah I didn't need that on my conscience.

It was finally the day of the tryouts and Viktor still hasn't mentioned it, I wondered if he forgot asking me which wouldn't be surprising but when he parked in front of the school, Viktor made no move to get out.

I sat there with him for what seemed like ages before he finally turned to me with the puppy dog look in his eyes. "So, you coming to tryouts?" Viktor asked. I could sense his nervousness.

I sigh looking down wringing my hands, I had no intention of saying yes, it just wouldn't work with me there. I knew Viktor would have his attention on me the whole time to make sure no one was subjecting me to torment.

"Fine, I'll go." I'm an idiot that obviously was a gluten for punishment.

The look on Viktor's face could have brightened the dreary overcast sky, it almost made me forget the unwanted stares and attention I was going to get at the tryouts.

School went on unusually uneventful. Which was weird. I got the regular stares whenever Viktor hung around me but other then that..... Nothing. It made unbearably uneasy that by time tryouts came around I was a nervous wreck because I was prepared for something to jump out and just destroy my crappy composer.

The tryouts were held on the newly built soccer field that was a few yards by the school. I walked next to Yurio, and Otabek who took it upon themselves to be my guards. I asked them if Viktor put them up to watching over me but they just gave me confused looks and answered no, why?

Having them next to me eased my anxiety tremendously, especially Yurio, students knew Viktor's younger brother was known to go off if rubbed the wrong way.

"Hey Katsudon, let's sit over here." Yurio said getting my attention. I followed him over to the set of benches that were laid out for parents when game time came.

"Here, I packed some candy." Yurio held out some m&m's. I laughed thanking him for the bag.

Soon the coach and students trying out were coming to the field. I saw some girls walking over to the benches sitting some distance away from us, I kept an eye on the redhead who I've been noticing eying Viktor since he moved.

"Ugh, I can't believe the stalker came." Yurio said spitting out a skittle.

"Who?" I asked.

"The redhead, her name is Cassie and I seriously think she's stalking Viktor. I've seen her just fucking him with her eyes everyday he walks in.... I'd keep clear of her Katsudon, I don't think she likes you taking up a lot of his attention." Yurio looked at Cassie with a slightly worried expression.

"She has nothing to worry over, why doesn't she just ask him out?" I knew he would say no but she didn't know he was gay.

"I don't know what the fuck goes on in her head, but he'd turn her down anyway. He likes you, not her. He knows she watches him, I mean when you got someone eying you 24/7 your bound to notice. Here Beka I don't want the rest." Yurio finished talking, leaving me gaping at him.

"What did you just say about Viktor?" I had to have heard him wrong.

"Viktor likes you, you dumbass. I've had to listen to him whine about you for years, especially since your little scare. Fuck you for that by the way. He still won't shut up about you. I'm telling you this now so you can hurry up and decide if you like him back or not, because I'm going to kill him if he keeps whining about you to me." Yurio went back to speaking with Otabek.

I sat there staring off trying to sort out all the information in my head. Viktor likes me, why the hell would he like me. I'm happy to have him as my friend but for him to like me as something more is just ridiculous. Unimaginable even. I think Yurio is taking Viktor's whining wrong.

With each minute my mind kept tearing me down with thoughts of why Viktor doesn't like me like that, by time tryouts were over, I couldn't remember one thing they did to tryout. I watched in a semi state of anxiety as Viktor walked over to his bag pulling out his water. He was talking with Chris frowning as he glanced at the girls, he shook his head putting away his water to pick up his bag.

One of the girls called out to him, but he just smiled waving as he passed. I heard Yurio snort beside me, giving me a look I ignored.

"Hey, how did you think it went?" Viktor asked sitting next to me. I could feel the stare of the girls like a laser beam aiming at my back.

"I think you'll get a position." I said. I really hadn't paid attention, but he didn't need to know that.

"I hope so. Well, we better go. I need help finishing a report, could use your help with it if you don't mind?" Viktor looked at me hopefully. I nodded, but my head was still in space.

We got up heading toward the car. I don't know what it was, a message from the universe or just really good instincts but I turned around to see one of the guys kick at a lone ball right at my head.

Something told me not to back down, and for once I listened. I caught the ball right before it hit my face, dropping it, I kicked it as hard as I could hitting the guy square in the dick. He fell to his knees, with a shout.

Laughter to my right made me turn my head. Viktor and Yurio were hunched over, tears shimmering in there eyes as everyone around stared at me in shock. I glared at the dude who was on his knees then turned on my heel leaving. I made it to the car getting in, finally letting out a loud groan. The panic and repercussions of what I did started to pound into my head.

Oh god I was a dead man.

"Yuuri, calm down. That was amazing, he deserved that a hundred percent. He would have gave you a concussion with how hard he kicked it. Breath in. That's good, now out." Viktor soothed, rubbing my back.

"Just..... g...get me out... of here." I stuttered out. I wanted to be in a safe place, somewhere familiar.

"Okay. Just keep breathing." Viktor started the car.

I don't know why, but I just had to get it out. "Yurio said you l... liked me." I braced my hand on the dashboard as Viktor slammed on the breaks at the stop sign by the school.

"He said what?" Viktor just about yelled, his voice higher then usual.

I shrunk back feeling my head get even more lighter. Oh god I felt like passing out.

"Yuuri, please calm down, your starting to hyperventilate...... Oh Yuuri." I felt the car pull over on the side of the road.

Viktor got out of the car, the sudden absence making me start to panic more. Tears were leaking out on there accord. My door opened and soon I was gathered in strong arms, being pressed against a chest.

"Yuuri, your okay. I'm right here, I just need you to steady your breathing. Shh, breath in. Hold. Now breath out. Good, repeat that." I listened to Viktor's voice finally feeling like I was getting my breathing under control. I sniffed, pulling away, realizing I was clutching his shirt.

"When that video of you having a panic attack went everywhere, I felt so helpless cause I wanted to be there but I couldn't. You don't know how bad I wanted to kick everyone's asses for doing that to you." Viktor held me tighter. I let him, knowing he needed the reassurance I was there.

"Why do you care, I know we were friends growing up, but people can change when they get older." I pulled away wiping my eyes under my glasses.

"Yuuri, if I ever act like them, I give you permission to slap me as hard as you can." I rolled my eyes at him, there was no way I could slap him, or anyone. "Yuuri, I care about you, just because we didn't talk for a couple of years doesn't mean I'm going to turn into one of them. You need to understand I'm here if you need me, no matter how late it is, I'm here." Viktor pushed my hair behind my ear, causing a flutter to go through my chest.

"Why did Yurio say you like me?" I asked, the emotions going across his face fascinated me.

"I like you Yuuri, very much, but I need you to know if you don't like me the same way, then that's ok, I'll always be here for you." I searched Viktor's eyes, just seeing pure kindness.

"I do like you.... But I need time if that's okay." I took his hand hoping he'd understand.

"Of cou-...... Wait, you like me back?" Viktor's shocked face made me laugh.

I nodded shyly, hoping I wasn't turning into a tomato.

"Wow, okay.... Um... That's good to know." Viktor said. running a hand through his hair.

"Let's go Vitya. We need to get our homework done." I said, situating myself in the seat. I didn't let him notice I saw his eyes widen when I called him Vitya.

On our way home, I went through our entire conversation feeling both giddy, and anxious. When we pulled into the garage I unbuckled my seatbelt leaning over I kissed Viktor's cheek feeling him freeze. "Thank you for being here." I whispered.

I smiled getting out, leaving him to his own shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super freaking excited!!!!!yet idk why!!!  
> See ya next chapter.  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	10. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. I broke out of my funk, and hope to be writing down a lot this week. Yay!!!  
> Enjoy!!

After confessing my feelings unwillingly thanks to Yurio, and still reeling from a little kiss on my cheek which I won't lie, had me seeing hearts for a week. I sensed a difference from Yuuri over the past months. He seemed lighter, more relaxed and happy. The teasing and ridicule didn't stop, but I feel like they were starting to tire from it. Starting to see that Yuuri wasn't bothered by it as much as he should be. I was hoping it was because I was around. I have a time or two snapped when I overheard people talking about Yuuri. I have feeling I was named Yuuri's protecter. I was completely fine with that.

Today was the start of Thanksgiving break and it couldn't come fast enough, I sat beside Yuuri in photography tapping my pen on my notebook. I wanted the stupid clock to go faster. A break from this damn school was greatly needed.

I felt eyes on me thinking it was Yuuri, I turned my head to see he had his head down jotting down notes. I frowned looking at the teacher who had their back turned. Looking around I saw Cassie quickly turn her head back down to her notebook. I grimaced. She honestly freaked me out. She was a pretty girl, but when I catch her eyes on me, I start getting a creepy feeling down my spine. It's...... Strange.

I watch her for a minute under my lashes seeming like I'm looking down. I see her raise her head turning slowly to look at me.

I wrote on my notebook. _Cassie's staring at me!!! Why!_ I pushed my notebook to Yuuri.

He looked over, raising a brow. He looked at the teacher before writing back. _You're hot, that's why._ I snorted after I read it.

 _That doesn't mean she has to look at me like she's going to devour me._ I rolled my eyes at Yuuri's snicker.

 _What do I do_? I wrote.

 _Ignore her_? Yuuri shrugged. I gave him a look, like really.

 _How do you ignore someone out, right staring at you_? I dramatically dropped my pen obviously staring at Yuuri like Cassie was doing to me.

Yuuri put a hand to his mouth, dropping his head. _Stop it, I don't want to laugh in class._

I snorted, looking up at the clock right when the bell rang. Yes!

I hurriedly put my books away in my backpack, jumping from one foot to the other as Yuuri slowly put away his books, smirking at me.

Yuuri instantly looked down when a tap on my shoulder made me turn. Cassie stood there wringing her straps in her hands.

"I'll meet you at the car." Yuuri said, walking quickly from the room. I stared after him. Traitor.

"Um Viktor, could I talk to you?" Cassie asked. I smiled but was seriously dreading turning her down.

I nodded, putting my backpack on my shoulder. Please hurry, I wanna be with my Yuuri.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow since school just got out, and I was hoping you'd like to go get something to eat, or see a movie?" Cassie stood there all shining hope and anticipation. I felt horrible I was going to kill that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone already." I said hoping Yuuri wouldn't kill me for saying that. It's not like I mentioned him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in a relationship. Is it with Yuuri?" Cassie raised her brows in question. I stood there not really knowing what to do. I didn't want to say yes because that was still so new I didn't want it getting out.

"Cat got ahold of your tongue." Cassie laughed, tucking back her hair. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'll see ya around." Cassie waved leaving. I bit my lip nervously watching her walk out.

I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I ignored it rushing out to my car. Yuuri was leaning against the door going through his phone, I leaned against him looking at his phone.

"Whatcha looking at?" I said, I threw an arm around his shoulders, loving the feel of him relaxing against me.

"Just poodle pictures, did she ask you out?" Yuuri looked up at me. I was very tempted to just kiss him right there, but some students were still lingering and Yuuri asked for time.

"Yes, but I had to say no. I'm in a relationship with someone. I don't cheat." I smirked, leaning over to open Yuuri's door for him.

Yuuri scrunched his brows looking around. "Who are you in a relationship with?"

I froze, my gaze instantly going to Yuuri. "Excuse me for a minute while I try not to have a heart attack." I held a hand to my heart, keeping myself upright by holding onto the door.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at me, pushing me away to get in. I pouted walking to the drivers side getting in. "You're just wanting me for my body, aren't you?" I asked jokingly. Yuuri surprisingly smirked, looking me dead in the eye.

"No, but it's a plus." Yuuri laughed at himself turning into a tomato. I shook my head amused starting the car. My Yuuri was getting braver.

"My parents wanted to know if you, Yakov and Yurio wanted to have Thanksgiving dinner with us?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course, I'll talk with Yakov but since we have noting going on we'd love to join you for Thanksgiving." Now I was extra excited for Thanksgiving. I was going to invite myself over anyway.

"Great I'll tell Mom your coming. She'll be happy your joining." Yuuri's smile was something I never would tire of. The way his eyes brightened up made me want to keep the smile on his face all the time.

I pulled into Yuuri's driveway watching him wave bye as he entered his house. I couldn't wait for Thanksgiving.

::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day before Thanksgiving and I was preparing to bake a pumpkin pie and an apple pie to bring to dinner tomorrow. I was getting out the ingredients when I noticed I had no eggs... I could have sworn I bought eggs when I went shopping for the ingredients. I scratched my head in frustration grabbing for my keys yelling to Yurio I would be back.

After paying for the eggs I made my way back home. I was waiting at a stop sign when I saw Cassie climbing out of deep incline. I scrunched my brows wondering what the hell she could be doing down in the woods.

I crossed the road pulling over, putting on my hazards I got out hollering to Cassie. She turned quickly, I saw she was covered in dirt, and had some small scratches on her legs.

"What were you doing down there?" I asked leaning against the car.

Cassie whipped her head down toward the bank, back to me, then took off running. I watched her in stunned silence before looking back at the incline. I had such a bad feeling in my gut. Taking out my phone I called Yuuri's number hoping he didn't have it on vibrate. My heart went to my throat when I heard Yuuri's ringtone echo up from the incline.

I stowed away my phone rushing around my car, I went to the edge of the incline searching for anything that looked like Yuuri. I caught a glimpse of blue with white knowing instantly it had to be Yuuri's shoes. I carefully slid down the muddy incline stopping by a tree, I braced myself before looking behind it.

Tears sprung to my eyes... Oh Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... I promise Yuuri's not dead... Just hurt... Badly...  
> Till next time..  
> *walks slowly away*  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	11. Yuuri's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I worried you guys, but here's Yuuri's chapter... Enjoy!!!! *winky face*  
> Krasivaya - beautiful in Russian.

My eyes felt like they were glued together as I tried to open them. My mouth was like sawdust and there was a dull pain going through my entire body. I heard consistent beeping that was starting to annoy me, but I couldn't do a thing about it as I laid there not being able to move.

I started to panic as I felt like I was paralyzed but soon a soothing hand on my arm made me turn my head slightly. Oh just moving my head hurt. What happened?

I tried to to remember the last thing I was doing before ending up wherever I am now. I was walking home from the store, walking since I hated driving. I was on my phone when... I fell... No! I was shoved by something. I tumbled losing my footing and then that's the last thing I remember.

I groaned as the memories rushed over my mind causing my head to hurt worse.

"Yuuri. Dorogoy are you awake?" I heard a voice over me. Opening my eyes was a challenge but I finally saw a blurry figure above me. My glasses were gently put on so I could see a crying Viktor clearly. Why was he crying?

"Oh Yuuri. Hang on, just a second." Viktor kissed my hand, before rushing out if the room. I was alone for what seemed like eternity for me till the door opened again bringing in my mom, Viktor and a guy with a white jacket.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Matthews, it's good to finally see you awake." The man Dr. Matthews comes over to gently remove my glasses then gets a tiny flashlight to look in my eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked stowing away the light.

"Yuuri Katsuki, I'm turning eighteen on November 29th." I choked out. My voice felt like it had been scratched with sandpaper.

"Good. Can you tell me your school and address?" The doctor took out one of those heart listeners the name of it evading my memory at the moment.

I told him everything I remember, my address, school, email, and my phone number. I also told him my mother, sister and father's name. A straw was held out to me, taking it greedily I sipped at the water Viktor offered. I relaxed when he started running a hand gently through my hair.

"Good Yuuri. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Matthews took out a clipboard at the end of my bed.

"A little bit. I fell I think." I was starting to get tired of talking.

"Yes, you took quite a fall. I'm going to go over your injuries, okay?" I nodded for him to continue. "You broke you leg, a few ribs and sprained your wrist. Luckily you're leg broke cleanly so no surgery. We already got it in a cast, your friend here said you would want blue wrappings so you got blue wrappings... Let's see. You're ribs will take some time to heal, also your head was in very bad shape, you're going to have a scar at your hairline by your ear..." Dr. Matthews paused looking up at me with an impressed expression. "I'm honestly surprised how well your doing with your memory. You hit your head so hard it cracked your skull a little. Fortunately nothing out of the ordinary other then very bad concussion and the crack have been seen. I do want to put you back under an MRI scan one more time now that your awake, so I'll schedule that for tomorrow. Now I want you to brace yourself... you have been in a coma. You've been out for about three weeks." My eyes widened looking over at my mom and Viktor. They both nodded, my mom with a gentle smile, Viktor was trying not to cry.

"Now that's everything, I'm going to have a nurse come into check on you in just a minute then tomorrow we're going to go over your recovery." Dr. Matthews said his goodbyes, leaving the room.

"Can I sit up a bit?" I asked. I was uncomfortable just laying straight down.

"Of course sweetie, Here." Mom put the bed up a little, propping up pillows. It hurt like hell just to breath, but jeez just moving felt like my whole body was going to fall apart.

"I'm going to go see if you can eat anything, I'll be back." Mom patted my hand, leaving Viktor and I alone.

Viktor bit his lip, his eyes red and puffy from crying. It made me feel bad to have put him through so much worry.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I was going crazy each day you were out of it. Sometimes you would surface but then you'd fall right back asleep." Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, taking my hand playing with my fingers.

"I'm okay now, just please don't cry anymore... I don't like seeing you cry." I was pretty sure I was hopped up on drugs because my voice sounded weird.

"Yuuri... It just scared me." Viktor leaned up kissing my forehead, nose, cheeks then the corner of my mouth. I could hear you're okay said softly between each kiss.

I felt myself slipping back into sleep, the last thing I felt was fingers caressing my cheek.

When I woke again it was dark and I was wide awake. Viktor was sleeping in the uncomfortable looking sofa thing by the window. I blew out breath looking around the room. I could tell now that it was just a simple white room with a tv on low hanging on the wall. Monitors were keeping track of my heart. But I noticed one thing, I had to go to bathroom badly. I bit my lip, looking over at Viktor sleeping. Well shit.

I found the buttons to raise the bed into a sitting position, biting my lip to keep from crying out at the pain. I looked at the cast seeing it was an ocean like blue, I smiled silently thanking Viktor. I swung my legs over gently landing on my good foot, I yelped when my ribs protested. Crap my limbs were weak. I made it about half way before I ran out of breath, and regretted this decision.

I heard a groan from behind me, cursing my stupidity for even trying to this alone I put on my sweetest voice. "Vitya, I could use some help."

"Yuuri, what the hell!" Viktor rushed over, gently grabbing onto my good arm. He was going to put me back into bed but I protested. I seriously needed the bathroom.

I did my business, then hollered from the bathroom door that I was done, we finally made it back to bed, Viktor helping me get situated.

"Why didn't you just use the bedpan?" Viktor pointed to the bedpan on the table.  
"Like hell I was going to use that thing... Ugh I'm exhausted already." I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath.

"Well I'd expect, you did roll down an incline into trees. Are you in serious pain, do I need to get a nurse?" Viktor asked, sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"No, it's tolerable. I don't want to go back to sleep just yet." I grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels. I watched Viktor fidget with my blanket.

"Viktor, I'm going to be okay. You heard the doc-."

"I found you... I saw Cassie coming out of the embankment, and I just had this sick feeling, so I pulled over and she ran when I called out. I called your number..." Viktor paused taking a deep breath. "I'm just glad your alright." Viktor smiled sadly.

I squeezed his hand then squinted my eyes. "Vitya could come here, I think I see an eyelash on you're cheek."

Viktor stood getting closer. "No closer, I don't have my glasses you know." I rolled my eyes, watching Viktor get closer till we were a breath apart. I smirked brushing his cheek before kissing him on the lips.

I felt Viktor freeze before relaxing running a hand through my hair as our kiss got more heated. I had no idea what I was doing, but Viktor took the lead tilting his head deepening the kiss. Oh why did I wait till now. Kissing him was like breathing in fresh air, the taste of him, and the feel of his hands going down my back sent a thrill down my spine.

Out of breath we pulled apart, I was grinning burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"So does that mean you're ready?" Viktor said, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, linking our fingers together. I kissed his neck going back to his lips but the door opened entering a nurse who froze holding a tray. We both looked at her with equal looks of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for medicine." She smirked watching as Viktor slid into the chair, clutching my hand.

I reluctantly took the medicine thanking the nurse for the water. I got comfortable knowing the med's were going to put me out.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes Vitya?" I could already feel the effects of the meds, he better hurry.

"I love you, krasivaya." Viktor kissed my knuckles.

I smiled drifting. "Love you to, Vitya." I fell asleep with that butterfly feeling of happiness in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!!!! Whoo hoo!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	12. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened while Yuuri was in his coma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter then anything, but I just felt I needed to write what Viktor went through while Yuuri was under the coma.  
> Hope I didn't break to many hearts with these last few chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

I froze not moving. I was scared to move closer to Yuuri. This couldn't be real, my Yuuri was home just fine, playing with Vicchan or helping his mother prepare for tomorrow, he couldn't be laying in a heap of dirt and blood, oh god so much blood.

I saw the tiniest movement of his chest and that's all it took for me to be by his side careful to feel his pulse at his neck. I whimpered when I barely felt it. He was bleeding profusely from his head, his leg looked a little crooked and he had cuts all over.

I took off my long sleeved over shirt putting it to his head to try and staunch the blood, I reached for my phone but I didn't have it. I panicked searching my pockets then the ground.

"Dammit." Hurriedly getting up I saw it on the ground where I must have dropped it.

"Viktor, what the hell you doing down there?" I looked up to see Chris standing by my car.

"I need your help, call 911 Yuuri's hurt badly, please hurry!" I quickly grabbed my hoodie I kept in my car then went back to Yuuri gently lifting his head to stuff the hoodie under it.

I heard sirens off in the distance as Chris came down cursing. "What happened to him." I shook my head, I didn't know but I was talking to Cassie the first chance I got.

Paramedics came down led by Chris, I watched them check him over before putting him on the gurney to take him to the ambulance.

"I'm driving you, lucky for you I took a stroll today." Chris got in the drivers side of my car, I took the passenger side finding Hiroko's number in my phone. When she answered I told her what happened and to get to the hospital. I was impressed with her calm because I was about to go crazy with the need to jump in the ambulance to make sure he was okay.

I felt like throwing up when I noticed I had blood on my hands, I groaned putting my head between my legs as the car moved, following the ambulance.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Coma... The word went through my head a couple of times before it slowly registered. Yuuri had been in the hospital for four days. Four days of him just lying there not moving. Four days of slowly going insane from seeing him not his bright self. He had lost a lot of blood needing a blood transfusion, his paler was starting to go away but he still looked like he'd been hit with a steamroller.

School was starting back up Tuesday and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was though looking forward to talking to Cassie.

When Tuesday came I slammed out of my car probably looking close to death. I hadn't been sleeping which is understandable given the situation. I looked at the students sensing a different mood from before. I really didn't want to be here, if I could transfer and drag Yuuri with me I would.

I walked to my locker but I felt those eyes on me, I turned my head seeing Cassie freeze before running, I slammed my locker going after her. She ran out the front doors, I broke through the crowd flinging the doors open.

"Cassie!" I yelled, gaining looks that I ignored, she was at her car so I sprinted as she jumped in starting the engine. I grabbed the passenger side door flinging it open as she put the car in reverse and hit the gas, I jumped in barely missed getting hit.

"Get the hell out of my car!" She said deathly low.

"I just want to talk to you Cassie, now drive somewhere." I slammed the door to make my point. Cassie sighed but put the car in drive speeding out of the parking lot.

"What?" Cassie said deadpan.

"What happened to Yuuri, I'm not saying you did anything, I just... Do you know what happened." I looked at her pleading with my eyes.

Cassie was silent till she pulled into the hospital parking lot, I was confused why we were here.

"Is he okay?" She said softly.

"He's in a coma." I laid my head against the window.

She choked on her breath. "Oh god. I didn't do anything, but I do know what happened... I was across the street and saw him walking, we live kinda close together and well... I was going to ask if I could walk with him. I have nothing against Yuuri, honestly I don't know why the whole school is against him... I was catching up to him, I saw he had his earbuds in so I hollered to him, he turned and got that scared look on his face. I told him I just wanted to walk with him and soon we got into a conversation about dogs, I have a German Shepard so figured it was a safe topic. All of the sudden I was pushed away as a car sped right by us, I mean close enough to hit me if Yuuri hadn't pulled me. But as he pulled me he lost his footing and fell down the embankment." Cassie had her head on the steering wheel.

"Do you know what the car looked like?" I asked. Leave it to Yuuri to save a life instead of thinking about himself. I loved him so much.

"No I screamed as I watched Yuuri tumble, I tried to grab him but it was to late... I remember the sound of his head hitting the tree... Oh god I was going to call 911 that's why I was climbing out, I didn't have my phone cause I dropped it when he pulled me away but then you pulled up and I just... Panicked, I was scared you were going to think I did it." Cassie was crying now, I sighed rubbing my temple.

"It's okay Cassie, calm down please... Thank you for telling me." I rubbed her back waiting for her to calm down.

"I support you two by the way... You guys are adorable together." Cassie smiled sadly.

I chuckled getting out of the car. "Would like to see him?"

Cassie nodded, getting out. "I want to make an effort to be his friend, if that's ok?" Cassie said.

"I think he'll like that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Weeks went by. I kept my focus on school, doing my homework up at the hospital not wanting to be away from Yuuri if he decides to finally wake up.

I watched around the school seeing students eying me from time to time, especially the girls. I get it, I'm hot, now get over it.

I was losing my patience of being nice and finally just gave up, so when a cheerleader sat down where Yuuri would usually be I fucking lost it.

"Would you like to-"

"I'm gay alright, so no I don't want to hang out with you or any of your friends, now would you leave me alone." I said deadpan. Silence covered the cafeteria like a blanket, feeling all the stairs I got up dumping my lunch tray leaving the room going to the bathroom where I could scream, gripping my hair.

I swear to god Yuuri if you don't wake up I'm going to go crazy...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three weeks. It's been exactly three weeks and Yuuri still hasn't woken. I've gone from crying, to biting my nails nervously, to just feeling like I'm in a daze everyday I go to school, especially since Yuuri missed his birthday. That brought on a whole day where I spent time over at Yuuri's just hugging Vicchan and talking with Hiroko, and Mari about anything. I was missing Yuuri's smile, missing the way he would joke with me, missing his blush whenever I complimented him. I was basically just missing him to the extent that I could barely pay attention in school and Yurio and Yakov were about ready to kick me out of the house because of my depressed state.

I couldn't help it. With everyday that passed I feared Yuuri never waking up, I would wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares. I was spiraling and I didn't have Yuuri there to bring me back and tell me everything was going to be alright.

It had to be nearing four weeks but I couldn't tell, I sat in the chair that was right by Yuuri's bed playing with his fingers.

"Yuuri, I'm begging you please wake up. You're family misses you, I miss you, I really really... Dammit... Just wake the hell up already... Please!" I gripped his hand surprised I still had enough tears in me to cry.

I laid my head down on the bed, sobbing till I heard a groan... It was the best sound I've ever heard in my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, next chapter will be a little brighter, and hopefully a bit of a reprieve.  
> Till next time!!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	13. Yuuri's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's out of the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some personal things occupy my mind, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait.  
> Please enjoy!!!

I thanked my lucky stars I was finally getting to go home today. Weeks went by of me just about knocking my newly healed head against a wall I was so bored of lying in bed every single damn day.

I was putting on my sweats, balancing on my good leg, struggling with the damn cast I would have off in another two weeks.

I growled in frustration when my sweats kept getting caught on my toes.

"Need some help krasivaya?" I froze at Viktor's voice. I heard the smirk and it was not appreciated.

"No Vitya, I think I got it." I said letting out a breath. I was going to get these damn sweats on by myself if it was the last thing I do.

I counted to three ignoring the snickering behind me then tugged hard. In hindsight I should have just let Viktor help me. The sweats unstuck easily, the momentum of the tug was to hard and I nearly gave myself a wedging as I lost my balance. I tried sending my body back to where the bed was, but it just wasn't going to happen, I fell sideways landing in Viktor's arms.

"At least if you hurt yourself again, we're in a hospital." Viktor had the nerve to say.

I slightly slapped his arm as he straightened me, then fixed my sweats that were on like Steve Urkle pants.

Viktor leaned down catching me in a sweet kiss that made me blush. "You ready, mon chèri?"

I nodded, grabbing the crutches and slipped on one of my slip on shoes and headed for the door while Viktor grabbed my duffel. I saw my mom filling out the rest of the paperwork as she talked with Dr. Matthews.

"All set Yuuri?" Dr Matthews asked.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me while I was here." I would have bowed in respect but I wasn't chancing another almost fall.

"You're welcome Yuuri, but I was just doing my job. I expect you back for that cast removal soon okay?" Dr Matthews shook my hand, taking the papers that Mom finished filling out.

"You're all set sweetheart, I'll see you at home okay. Viktor take care of my baby." Mom kissed both our cheeks.

"I will Okaasan, he's in good hands." Viktor said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Good, I got to get back to the restaurant, you two have fun. I'll bring something to eat for dinner." Mom waved goodbye going to her car, leaving Viktor and I to walk to his car.

Once we were in the car, we sat for a second in silence. I laid my head back happy to be outta there, it felt nice to feel the chilly air on my face since I've been cooped up.

Viktor was the one who broke the silence "So, when we get home want to have an intense make out session?"

I snorted before cracking up laughing. "Only you would ask that, Vitya." I wheezed trying to fill my lungs with air. I can't believe he said that.

"I love seeing you laugh, but it was a serious question." Viktor started the car, pouting.

"Get us home, then we'll see what happens." I smirked, watching him put the Challenger in drive, and nearly speeding out of the hospital.

Once we were home, Viktor helped me get situated on the couch, elevating my leg with a fluffy pillow on the coffee table. He went to get some snacks from the kitchen. When he came back setting everything down I grabbed his arm pulling him down next to me. I was so happy to be out of that bed. It was much easier to cuddle Viktor like this.

Viktor kissed my temple, wrapping his arms around me pulling me close. "I'm very very happy you're home now." Viktor said.

I turned as much as I could leaning up to kiss him right on the mouth. Viktor made a surprised noise before burying his fingers into my hair.

Viktor could kiss. I learned that in the hospital whenever we were alone Viktor would give my mouth and neck as much attention as he could before nurses or family came in. So I knew very well how Viktor could kiss, but right now with the sweep of his tongue, and the feel of his hands, he sent my mind into bliss, all thoughts tossed out the window. I wanted to engrave the feel and taste of him in my memory, I wanted his hands to touch me in so many places, to kiss me in so many places. I gasped when Viktor straddled my lap, his gaze hovering over me with so much passion and want, it took my breath away.

Kisses were placed all over my face, gently along the scar on my hairline, traveling down to my neck, I groaned feeling something I've never felt before, a burning in my gut that was sending all the blood downwards, I was trapped with the feel of Viktor around me and I never wanted to be free.

Viktor shifted on my lap and we both moaned from the friction the movement created, Viktor moved again causing me to bite my lip.

I tried moving my hips but when I went to lift my legs for better positioning I forgot about the cast on my leg. The sound of my cast hitting the old coffee table hard and breaking it resounded in the room.

Viktor froze, and I yelled out as a slight pain went up my leg to my knee where the cast stops. Viktor jumped off my lap, looking down at the coffee table. I didn't even look, just covered my face with my hands as embarrassment coursed throughout my body. I literally just cockblocked myself... You gotta be kidding.

I peeked through my fingers at the table, it had been used since I was born and was old, but I can't believe accidentally slamming down my leg in a hard as fuck cast would break it in two.

I heard car door outside and groaned.

"I'm so fucked." I whined.

"Yeah. Not in a good way either." Viktor said. I turned my head his way, glaring at him.

"If I could hit you from here I would." I paled when the front door shut.

"Yo, little bro, whe- what the hell happened?" Mari stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the coffee table, with my leg still on top of the damage.

"We had a little accident." Viktor said, looking anywhere but me.

"What kind of accident. Yuuri how do you break a coffee table like that?" Mari was in disbelief. She kept looking from me to Viktor then the broken table.

"I don't want to talk about it." I blushed harder, probably turning into a tomato. I glanced at Viktor who had red ears.

Mari gazed at both of us inspecting every inch she could see. I knew I was done for, she was perceptive, and would catch the look of our disheveled appearance and red kissed lips.

"Did you break the table while you were making out?" Mari said. I told you so.

I didn't speak, just stared straight at the ground. Viktor choked covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh my god!" Mari started laughing, the fully belly, tears leaking kind of laugh. "Y..you.. How?" Mari cackled.

"I tried moving and everything just... Ugh!" God I wanted to die right now. I wanted to go to my room and hide under the covers never to be seen again.

Viktor walked over, putting an arm behind my back, and an arm under my legs. He lifted me up with ease, walking over to the kitchen island. He set me on a stool, putting my leg on another stool.

"I'll help Mari clean up, you just wait here, okay?" Viktor said. I nodded thumping my head on the counter. I felt a kiss on the crown of my head, before I heard footsteps enter back to the living room.

I just sat there feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Going back to school was something I wasn't particularly looking forward to. Viktor insisted he help me with anything I needed, and I couldn't really say no, so I just went along with him as we exited his car.

"Oh and Yuuri I was wondering, is it okay if the school knows we're together?" Viktor asked, stopping by my locker to unlock it for me.

I bit my lip, I wasn't ashamed of being with Viktor, and would take the cruel words, but I didn't want to subject Viktor to that.

"You should know I came out while you were in the hospital." Viktor looked a little sheepish as I stared at him.

"You what?" I about dropped my crutches from that statement.

"You gotta understand Yuuri, I was miserable. You were in a coma and I felt so helpless that I started snapping at girls whenever they asked me out. At lunch I finally said fuck it, and pretty much announced it." Viktor laughed nervously. "I love you Yuuri, and if you're worried about me being teased or worse, don't. I'm a big boy that doesn't care what people think of me as long as I know you feel the same way for me." Viktor's face was close to mine, each whispered with that smile that pulled at my gut.

I licked my lips, then softly kissed him. I didn't worry about the silence, but I did notice the sound of clapping coming from across the hall. I turned my head seeing Chris, Phichit, Cassie, Beka, and Yurio all clapping, well except Yurio. He just gave a thumbs up with he usual scowl on his face.

I blushed, burying my head in Viktor's chest, his arms wrapped around me, holding me close as he laughed.

"Okay guys, you're embarrassing Yuuri." Viktor said.

"Sorry, but we just love seeing a happy couple." Chris walked over, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "If you need any sex tips, let me know." Chris winked at me as I turned red.

"Chris, leave him alone. Yuuri can I still come over after school?" Phichit asked.

I nodded still trying to find my words with them.

"Great, I'll see you in a little bit." Phichit squeezed my shoulder walking off to his locker with Chris in tow.

"Am I invited after school? I promise I won't make you break anything." Viktor smirked. I shook my head at him, slapping him lightly on his shoulder.

"Such violence you've been showing me Yuuri, be careful or I might think you like it-" I put my hand over his mouth, fighting back laughter.  
"You can come over if you stop talking right now." Viktor nodded. I removed my hand to replace it with my lips.

"Let's head to class, yeah?" I got steady on my crutches, waiting for Viktor.

"Da." Viktor closed my locker, before letting me lead the way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love using the word cockblocked!!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	14. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye cast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!!!

 

That week at school was... Interesting. Yuuri's first day back had him in a state between nervousness and paranoia. I'd ask him why he was distracted, but he'd just shrug with a confused expression. At lunch I saw Yuuri eying a table full of jocks.

"Yuuri?" I touched his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? you keep looking at the jocks table." I brushed at his bangs smiling at his blush.

"No, I guess I just got lost in thought." Yuuri smiled, but I saw something troubling in his eyes.

II didn't say anything knowing Yuuri would talk when he was ready. I went back to my lunch, talking with Chris about a math test coming up.

"Shit... Ahh..." I turned seeing Yuuri shifting in his seat.

I smirked, knowing what it was. "Got an itch, Yuuri?"

"Yes, and it's on my foot." He whined, clearly uncomfortable. I put a finger to my lips thinking if I should do it or not... I shrugged, he can kill me later.

I swiftly grabbed his casted leg, carefully setting it on my lap. Yuuri turned so he wouldn't fall on the floor watching me closely.

I took an unused plastic fork, using the handle to stick between the cast and Yuuri's foot, scratching the top.

Yuuri put his head in his hands. "Viktor." He groaned embarrassed, but I took the tone a different way. Raising a brow, I grinned itching his foot.

"Save that voice for later, Yuuri." I said. If it was possible Yuuri's face got even redder.

"Viktor, you're going to give the poor man a heart attack, although that voice was pretty sensual." Chris said. I rolled my eyes, putting the fork on my tray, Yuuri tried to move his leg, but I took ahold of it to keep it on my lap.

"You need to elevate it." I said, full of bullshit.  
Yuuri gave me a dubious look, but didn't move.

Throughout the day, Yuuri would walk with his crutches while I followed him carrying our books.

After school, Yuuri told me to go wait out by the car while he talked to the principal about his classes that he missed while being in the hospital. I sat on my hood scrolling through my phone, I heard footsteps pass me.

"Where's you're little injured fa-" I sharply looked up, my glare slicing into the guy that got hit in the balls by Yuuri.

"Don't even think about finishing that word, I'll kick you in the dick so hard you won't be walking for a week." I stood right in front him, having a inch in height on him.

He stood for a second. "Fuck off." He said giving me the finger as he walked away to his car.

"That must be how low you're IQ is." I muttered, I pocketed my phone watching the doors.

After another five minutes, Yuuri finally came out, hopping down the stairs, I smiled at his cast. Yurio and I took it upon ourselves to decorate it with fun cartoon characters and funny sayings along with signatures from me, his family, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, Cassie, and Yakov who visited Yuuri a couple of times when he wasn't training kids at the local ice rink.

"Hey, you ready?" Yuuri said, stopping in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. He really hated school.

I didn't answer instead taking his face in my hands, giving him a chaste kiss with a slight nip to his bottom lip. There were a few stragglers but I didn't care. I leaned against my car, tucking Yuuri into my arms, nuzzling my face into his hair. I smelled faint vanilla from his shampoo.

"Viktor... Kiss me again." Yuuri said, I was surprised for a second before tightening my arms around his neck. I tilted my head taking Yuuri's mouth into an onslaught of deep kisses, our tongues connecting in a dance we only knew. I buried my fingers into his dark hair that had grew out some. I absolutely loved it. I tugged softly, reveling in the moan from Yuuri's throat.

"Ugh, will you two disgusting fucktawds knock it off, there's children present." Yurio snapped, I felt a firm kick to my leg.

"Ow, you little brat, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" I said, wincing at the sting in my leg.

"Not when I'm around. Now let's go, I want to get home, get my damn homework done so we can play video games." That's when I noticed Otabek standing next to Yurio, who had a look of slight amusement on his stoic face.

"Fine, get in." I unlocked the car. I smirked at Yuuri, kissing him one more time for good measure.

"Asshole, let's go before I kick you're ass into next week." Yurio yelled from inside the car.

Chuckling, I opened Yuuri's door for him, making sure he was in before I shut his door, rounding the car to my side, sliding in.

"Alright boys, let's get home." I started the car, loving the sound of the roaring engine.

"Fucking finally."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two more weeks of the cast went by before he finally was getting it off to be reverted to a boot for one more month. I took him to the hospital to see the doctor to get the cast sawed off, which Yuuri nearly fainted entering the hospital he was so nervous. I tried telling him he would be fine, but everything I said fell on deaf ears.

We were led to a room where the nurse told us to stay put, the doctor would be with us soon. My heart broke a little seeing Yuuri fidget with his fingers, biting his lip, head looking down at the ground.

I took his hand, kissing each knuckle till he started to calm slightly. The doctor entered smiling at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, it's good to see you're doing good. You ready to get that cast off." Dr. Matthews asked, putting on gloves.

Yuuri seemed frozen as he gazed at the small saw that would open his cast. I motioned to the doctor for him to follow my lead. I stepped in between Yuuri's legs, running my hands through his hair, kissing him before burying his head in my chest, scratching at his scalp in a relaxing manner. Yuuri jerked when the saw turned on but I murmured soothing words in his ear, along with some Russian phrases.

I could feel Yuuri shaking with anxiety as the saw cut through the cast. If I was being honest it scared me a little bit. One slip and Yuuri's losing a leg... It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Soon the cast was off, Yuuri was put in a boot testing it out. I was happy he was able to walk without the crutches.

"Now Yuuri, I want you to wear the boot at school and if you're going to be walking long distances, but if you're just at home you can practice walking on you're own without the boot. The boot is just so you can get the strength back into you're leg, and a precaution that the bone is fully healed." Dr. Matthews instructed. Yuuri nodded letting out a breath.

We were told a few more things then were able to leave, Yuuri adjusting to the boot as he walked to the car.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, opening his door for him.

"Not as bad, but I'm feeling a twinge in my muscle. I'm just glad to be out of that cast." Yuuri took my hand while I drove.

"Well I'm glad you're glad to be out of that cast. When we get home you want to watch a movie."

"That sounds nice. I'm exhausted just from that." Yuuri laid his head back, closing his eyes.

II kissed his hand going quiet while we drove home. Yuuri had fully fallen asleep by time we got home, I shook his shoulder, helping him walk his groggy self to my room. Once I got him on the couch he had woken up a little.

"Viktor, could you help me with the boot?" Yuuri was having trouble getting the straps.

I helped him with the boot, setting it aside, I grabbed the quilt off my bed, sitting on the couch I got under the quilt with Yuuri, turning on the tv to flip through the movies.

Halfway through a boring disasters movie we laid down with Yuuri laying his body on top of mine, with his head on my chest. Yuuri had dozed off, and I was going through my phone while running my hand through his hair, when I heard him mumble something.

"What, Yuuri?" I kissed his head waiting for him to answer.

"The... Car." Yuuri grumbled. I looked to see he was still asleep. Huh, I didn't know Yuuri talked in his sleep.

"What car are you talking about?" I whispered. Might as well have some fun.

"Blue car... came close... my leg... Viktor help." Yuuri clutched my shirt.

"Yuuri, sweetheart, can you wake up. Come on." I shook him lightly, feeling him jerk awake.

His eyes were huge, terrified. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. Soon his shaking stopped, and he sighed sitting up.

"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." Yuuri said. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Yeah... Do you want some water?"

Yuuri nodded. I got up going to the kitchen. If I was being honest, I was shook up a little, if Yuuri's leg had been injured by the car then the tumble down the embankment that changed a lot of things. This wasn't an accident, it had to be intentional. I grabbed my phone quickly shooting Chris a text to come over tonight, and to bring Phichit and Cassie.

I took the water back to Yuuri going through all the scenarios of killing someone without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!!  
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	15. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, and more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely apologize for the long wait, I was in a little bit of a slump and couldn't figure out what to write but thanks to the lovely nerdlife4eva for helping me get past my block. You rock chicka check her out, she's an amazing writer.  
> Now to the chapter. We have another Viktor chapter, then next will be Yuuri's. So I hope you enjoy!!!

After I dropped Yuuri off at home, I texted Chris telling him to come over. Ten minutes I was opening the door to welcome in Chris, Cassie, and Phichit.

"So, what was so important you needed us to drag our lazy asses over here?" Chris joked. I chuckled leading them all to my room.

"Sorry, but I have a bit of a predicament." Closing the door, I thought out how I was going to go about this.

"Viktor, what's going? Chris said you needed us all here... Is Yuuri okay?" Phichit said, sitting on the couch.

"Yuuri's fine. He got his cast off today, which if we know Yuuri, it caused him a lot of stress because of the saw to open the cast. By time we got home he passed out during a movie... He started talking in his sleep." I told them about a blue car, how Yuuri said the car could've hit his leg, instead of him losing his balance making him tumble down.

"Cassie, are you sure you didn't see the car?" I asked. 

Cassie looked up at my ceiling, she tapped get fingers against her leg seeming to think. "I remember getting lost in conversation with Yuuri, he was telling me about Vicchan then... The sound of a car engine I didn't really think much of it since we were on the side of the road, but I didn't notice anything wrong till Yuuri pulled me away." 

Cassie went quite holding up her hand for us to wait. She had her eyes closed tight. I wondered what she was seeing, if she even saw the car.

"Okay, I think I remember hearing a thud, like the car slamming against... A body. Oh god I think maybe Yuuri shouted. A flash of black tire, and dark blue before I saw Yuuri fall. I tried, I really tried to catch him Viktor, but it happened so fast." Cassie stared off, her eyes looking at something we all couldn't see. "Yuuri's shoe flew... That's all I remember." Cassie shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Thank you Cassie... Dark blue car." I looked to Phichit seeing he was on his phone.

"Tomorrow at school I'll look at all the blue cars to see if there's damage to any of them, even if Yuuri got sideswiped there's going to be damage, plus if the person only fixed a few things, you never know could still be some damage they haven't gotten fixed yet." Phichit said.

"Yes, Phichit and I will skip lunch and snoop around the cars. Lucky for us our school doesn't give a shit about security cameras." Chris spoke, flicking his hand about the security cameras.

I nodded. I would keep Yuuri's attention at lunch while they looked. Asking Yuuri on a date could keep him distracted, maybe making out with, although he might not like the pda. Oh well I'll decide tomorrow, I just hoped whoever hurt Yuuri left him alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the bell rang for lunch, I led Yuuri to the cafeteria as Chris and Phichit ran to the front doors hiding themselves in the crowded hall. I carried Yuuri's tray to the table setting mine next to his as we sat next to each other, Cassie was talking to one of her friends that joins us for lunch so I took my chance.

"Yuuri, I'd like to ask you something?" I turned to him, smiling excitedly.

"Yes?" Yuuri raised a brow.

"Would you like to go out Friday night?" 

Yuuri furrowed his brows. I knew he was going over his internal calendar to see if he was free. When he shyly let out a smile, I knew he'd say yes.

"Okay, that's sounds great." Yuuri was so adorable when he blushed.

I couldn't help but kiss his temple, making him turn three times more red. Cassie clapped her hands causing our heads to turn to her.

"Sorry, you two are just so cute... Phichit and I even came up with a ship name for you two." Cassie grinned.

"A ship name?" Yuuri said, I raised my brows.

"Yes, ready... Victuuri. What do you think?" 

I bit my lip to keep from laughing "I like the sound of it." I said. Cassie's friend laughed.

Yuuri shook his head giving her a thumbs up. Cassie retuned with a piece sign going back to her lunch seeming pleased with herself.

I saw from the corner of my eye Chris and Phichit walk in looking surely. Chris came to me while Phichit sat next to Yuuri.

"I need to talk to you mon chèri." Chris said, I nodded telling Yuuri I'll be back. I followed Chris to the men's room making sure we were the only ones there, Chris leaned against the sink.

"Every single blue car out there was fine, no damage to any of them, so either they got it fixed or Cassie and Yuuri saw something else." Chris said seeming frustrated. I ran a hand through my hair. 

"Great, how are we going to find the bastard that almost killed Yuuri now?" I asked out into the universe. I kicked a stall door watching it swing banging against the wall.

"I don't know, but for now let's keep our eyes on Yuuri to see if there's anyone that's really out to get him." Chris reasoned. I nodded along with that. 

"So, I have a date Friday night and I want to take Yuuri somewhere not fancy but not cheap looking either, any suggestions?" I asked.

"Oh, now let me think." Chris grinned. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday night came and anything about the car flew out the window when I set my sights on Yuuri. My heart fluttered at how beautiful he looked in the simple dark jeans, light blue button up with a grey cardigan, his hair was lightly gelled and pushed back and with the glasses the look was breathtaking.

"You look beautiful, Yuuri." I smiled taking his face in my hands kissing him softly.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Yuuri said, he pecked my cheek smirking.

I doubted I looked as charming as Yuuri in my black long sleeve sweater with dark grey slacks... It took me an hour of agonizing over what to wear for Yurio to stomp in my room to ask if he could borrow my calculator seeing it covered in clothes, he threw what I was wearing at me telling me to chill the fuck out, taking my calculator and leaving me in a daze staring down at his pick.

"You ready krasivaya?" I asked holding out my hand.

Yuuri nodded, taking my hand. I had a feeling this night was going to be fantastic.

Chris told me to take Yuuri to a popular steakhouse that was casual but had some intimate elements to it that would be perfect for a first date. I pulled in, jogging around the car to open Yuuri's door for him, he wasn't wearing the boot tonight so he got out faster, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders., leading him to the doors.

I opened the restaurants door, reveling in the heat that instantly hit our bodies, it was the middle of December getting close to Christmas and my birthday so the weather was freezing at night.

"Good evening, how many?" The hostess asked.

"Two, please." I said smiling at the hostess.

"Follow me." She led us to a booth that was in more of a private area, I thanked her as she set our menus down. When she left I looked at Yuuri who was looking around the place that had an Australian feel about it.

I reached across the table taking Yuuri's hand in mine, playing with his fingers.

"Thank you for agreeing to tonight." I looked into those warm brown eyes seeing them brighten.

"I'm glad you asked, I was wondering when you were going to ask me out." Yuuri laughed at my pout.

"Yuuuuuri." I drew out his name, slumping on my hand so I could just look at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're dramatic?" Yuuri smirked at me.

"I've been told a time or two." I laughed. I knew I was overly dramatic at times, it's just how I was.

A server came over taking our drink orders, once they were delivered we both ordered our dinner. While we waited, we talked about homework, Christmas coming up, and anything that came to our minds.

I was listening to Yuuri talk about one of his favorite gamers when I noticed the hostess leading the jerk that got hit in the balls by Yuuri and the girl I called a bitch at the diner... Great.

"I think the universe has something against me." Yuuri said when the couple pass, they looked at us but didn't say anything as they were sat. 

Right. Behind. Me. 

I was thinking Yuuri was right about the universe but not at Yuuri, at us.

"Just ignore them, okay." I squeezed his hand. Yuuri nodded taking a deep breath.

I smiled at him in reassurance. Soon our food came and our conversation came to halt as we ate our dinner, it was good. 

"So when are you getting you're car back?" I heard the girl say... I honestly couldn't remember her name.

"In another week, I shouldn't have waited so long to get it fixed. The damage was so bad I had to get a new paint job, and right side door." I froze when he answered. 

"Hopefully you're getting something better then that awful blue color, like really Derek you should have changed it when you got that car." I choked on my food.

"Are you alright, Viktor?" Yuuri looked at me with concern. I nodded waving my hand dismissively as I coughed into my napkin.

"I'm fine." I smiled. Yuuri watched me for a second then went back to his food.

"How did you damage you're car that bad anyway." I heard his date ask. 

"I hit something, alright, now will you just drop it." Derek snapped. 

I saw red.

I stood leaning over to the other booth. 

"Derek, unless you want that rental out there trashed, you better come with me." I whispered. I saw him swallow. He looked at his date before sliding out of his booth.

I stopped him, leaning down to Yuuri. "I'll be rig-" I was pushed, falling against Yuuri. I scrambled up seeing Derek dash toward the door.

When I went outside he was already in his rental speeding out of the parking lot.

"Shit." I took out my phone calling Phichit, I knew he could get me the number of the garage where Derek's car should be at.

I went back in with Phichit on the line, Yuuri was sitting frozen, and I cursed myself out for leavin him like that.

I slid in next to Yuuri who looked at me bewildered, I kissed his cheek waiting for Phichit to get back on the line.

"Okay, Viktor here's the number." Phichit said, I grabbed a napkins, asking a server passing if I could borrow their pen. I wrote down the number.

"Thank you Phichit, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up, pocketed my phone, turning to Yuuri.

"I need tell you something." I took a breath. "You didn't fall Yuuri, you were hit by a car." My eyes widened when Yuuri's seemed to cloud over, looking lost. 

"A blue car. Viktor, I need air, move." Yuuri looked a little mad, I quickly slid out, looking for our waiter I hurriedly handed them cash, plus a tip that was probably to much.

I ran out to see Yuuri pacing the sidewalk, fingers were tapping against his legs rapidly.

"Yuuri?" I mumbled, I didn't want to scare him.

"Viktor. I remember what happened, I'm just trying to sort it out. Can we go now, please. I want to come over." Yuuri looked at me with the calmest expression I haven't seen in awhile. 

I pulled out my keys from my pocket, opening Yuuri's door for for him. We drove in silence, Yuuri deep in thought. 

Once we pulled in it wasn't even close to nine yet. I shut off the car, listening to the garage door slowly close.

I got out, opening the door to the kitchen, I shut off the garage light, following Yuuri to my room. Yurio was at otabeks staying the night, and Yakov was at the bar catching up with friends. We were completely alone, save for Makkachin.

I watched Yuuri grab paper from my desk and a pencil, sitting on the couch he started to sketch something. I sat next to him, looking to see a detailed car coming to surface.

"I was walking home, then Cassie came and we started talking. I had tripped on my shoelace and looked down, but I heard an engine coming faster then it should.. I looked behind me, and just reacted. I pushed Cassie behind me. Then just pain, pain hit my leg and the side of my body. I remember getting knocked off my feet and tumbling down, then the tree came and nothing, that's the last thing on I remember." Yuuri finished speaking, then stopped sketching. I looked down to see the car was a bmw. 

"I didn't know you could draw." I said, cause really, what was I supposed to say when you find out you're beloved boyfriend remembers getting hit by a car. I didn't know.

Yuuri huffed a small laugh, leaning against me. "I don't know anyone who owns a bmw." 

"We might find out tomorrow." I kissed his temple, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. " I'm sorry our date got cut short." 

"It's okay. I don't care where we are, I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Yuuri spoke into my neck. 

I hummed, burying my face in Yuuri's hair, breathing in the scent of Yuuri's shampoo and the gel that was barely present.

Yuuri leaned down taking off his dress shoes, then looked at me with something close to hungar in his eyes. I swallowed watching Yuuri swing his pretty much healed leg over mine till he was straddled in my lap, arms wrapped around my neck.

"Let's try not to break anything this time." Yuuri said. I chuckled tilting my head up to meet Yuuri halfway, our mouths fusing together. 

Just Yuuri's mouth, his taste, the way he ran his fingers through my hair, gripping the strands were making me crazy. Each touch sent electric shocks of pleasure down my spine. Yuuri pulled my lip between his teeth causing me to moan low in my throat.

I ran my hands up Yuuri's chest, pushing at the cardigan till it was a pile on the floor. My hands unconsciously started unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt, to feel the smooth skin of his stomach and chest.

"Vitya, can I?" Yuuri's voice stuttered out, his fingers skimmed my hemline.

I didn't answer, taking off the sweater that was starting to feel suffocating with the heat that was building inside, I could feel my breath shorten as Yuuri's hips put pressure on my lap, grinding against me.

Yuuri's hands were everywhere, I was beginning to lose my mind as Yuuri kissed down my neck, nails lightly skimmed down my chest, down to the top of my pants. 

I gasped, my head hitting the back of the couch, I wasn't ready for Yuuri's hand to put pressure on the bulge in my pants, completely hard from Yuuri's hips.

Yuuri looked at me, to where his hand was at. "Yuuri, I think we shoul- shit!" Yuuri pressed harder then moved his hand. I was fucking gone at that point, he was only touching me through my clothes and I felt like I was about to unravel.

"I didn't know I could have this effect on you." Yuuri said, his lips on my jaw.

"Dorogoy, trust me when I say I'm very attracted to you, but if you keep moving you're hand like that we're going to have some trouble." I gulped when Yuuri moved his hand laying it on my stomach.

"What if I wanted to cause some trouble?" Yuuri blushed, but the look he sent me was full of want, making my eyes widen slightly. "I want you, Vitya." He leaned up, kissing me deeply. "I want to feel you surround me, I want to feel you touch me, please Vitya, I want you to make love to me." Yuuri's voice was a seductive rasp against my mouth.

I pulled back seeing slight nerves but no fear, no rush. "I want you, too." I wrapped my hands under his thighs, making sure I had a good grip, I told him to hold on tight before standing to walk over to my bed, shooing Makkachin off.

I carefully laid Yuuri down, covering him with my body. Leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you, Yuuri." I looked into those beautiful brown eyes, sliding off his glasses to put on my nightstand.

"I love you, to." Yuuri smiled.

This was love, not a fling, not just for release. Every touch, every moan, and every kiss was filled with love that I prayed I would have with Yuuri for as long as I lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out I have no clue how to write smut, just steamy make out scenes. So..... Yeah, Yuuri and Viktor had there first time. Yay.  
> Leave a comment, I love hearing what you think, and hearing suggestions.
> 
> Tumblr: [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	16. Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say enjoy the chapter... And enjoy some smexy Viktor and Yuuri...

I woke to the sound of rain hitting the window, thunder shaking the earth with distant rumbles.

I yawned, stretching to sit up in my be- no, this wasn't my bed. I was pretty certain I was turning into a tomato with how red my face feels.

I looked down to see Viktor asleep, his head close to where mine laid. Despite my blush, I smiled seeing Viktor's soft expression in sleep. I softly ran my hand through his hair, moving it off his face.

Slowly sliding off the bed, I threw on my boxers and Viktor's shirt from last night. Trudging through his room, I opened the door peeking to see if Yakov or Yuri were around, before running to the bathroom.

I shut the door, leaning against it a moment catching my breath, then looked in the mirror.

My eyes widened when I pulled down the collar of the to big t-shirt seeing a few marks.

"We actually did it... I, Katsuki Yuuri, am not a virgin anymore..." I had to wrap my head around the fact that Viktor was the one that loved me, that touched me in places no one else except for me had touched before.

I ran my fingers across the marks remembering Viktor kissing there, his body hot on mine... Oh boy.

I shook my head feeling a little excited, I turned on the shower, dropping the clothes to the floor, I stepped in letting the water wash away the stiffness and the slight soreness I felt.

I closed my eyes breathing in, then yelped when hands wrapped around my torso. I blushed, turning my head to see Viktor kiss my cheek.

"I woke up and thought I dreamed last night." He said.

I snorted. "How long were you waiting to use that line?" I laughed at his pout.

"Yuuuri..." Viktor whined into my neck. "A long time." He chuckled, grabbing the body wash from the rack on the wall, I sighed as Viktor ran his hands up my back, massaging the body wash in circles, Viktor went down my arms, to my hips, to my legs.

I blushed seeing Viktor in a particular position. I gulped when he kissed my hip, tongue flicking at the hip bone. His hands journeyed up my thighs slowly.

I gasped as shudders racked my body at Viktor's touch, desire struck down my spine, my head thudded against the tile.

I felt Viktor's breath next to my erection, but soon his lips were on mine, his tongue searching out to tangle with mine in a hungry kiss.

He pulled me under the spray, his hand that hadn't moved from it's spot on me sped up and so did my breath. I broke the kiss whimpering into his shoulder. I was losing it, his touch was like magic winding me up and up till I was about to spiral out of control.

"I love you, Yuuri." He said in to my ear, before his tongue traced the edge of it.

That did it. I shut my eyes, biting his shoulder as pleasure racked my body till I could barely stand. I felt Viktor tense, his body shuddering, then something slide down my leg.

"Sorry, but you're so beautiful whe-" I kissed him, a kiss that was sweet and intimate. I wrapped my arms around his neck thinking I could never get enough of him, he was my everything and I hope he was mine to keep for the rest of my life.

"I love you, too. Very much, Vitya."

We finished showering, before stepping out to dry off. I saw Viktor had brought me some clothes to wear.

Sliding on the sweats and a t-shirt, I watched Viktor towel dry his hair with shorts slung low on his hips.

I felt the towel whip on my ass making me jump. Laughing I threw my towel over his face, opening the door to run to his room. I saw the chase in his eyes.

I took a step to run, but froze right in front of Yurio, who in turn looked from me to Viktor before gagging.

"Fucking A, really. Gross." Yurio hurried to his room slamming the door.

"He wasn't here when I came into the shower with you, Yakov went to work already." Viktor said. Viktor had a slight blush across his nose and up his ears.

I bit my lip to keep my hysterical laugh from coming out at being caught. Walking down to the kitchen I grabbed a glass filling it with orange juice.

"Today, I was thinking we could go to the garage where Derek is getting his car fixed?" Viktor said.

I nodded, lost in thought. I wanted to know if Derek was the one that hit me, but there was a small part that just wanted to leave it alone. Not deal with the drama of what the outcome would bring if things went wrong.

"Yuuri, I can see your wheels turning." Viktor sidled next to me, burying his face in my drying hair.

"Viktor, do we really need to do this?" I mumbled, wringing my hands.

"He could have killed you, Yuuri. He put you in a coma... He doesn't deserve to walk away from this if he did it."

I sighed knowing he was right, it freaked me out when I woke up, not knowing I had slept so long, missing so many days since the accident. It took me awhile to wrap my head around the fact. Plus the healing process was a bitch.

"I'll go put on my jeans and shoes." I said, I walked back to Viktor's room getting lost in my head again.

* * *

 

The garage was like any other auto repair shop, loud, busy, and smelling of motor oil.

I brought the sketch with me, hoping it may help. But once I saw the cars getting worked on, one stood out to me instantly.

I was transported back by the side of the road. The pain up my leg and side of my body still makes me twinge sometimes.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. "It's that car." I walked over without thinking, I slid my hand across the side that hit me.

"Excuse me, please don't touch the cars. Can I help you two with anything?" A man covered in oil walked over.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me if this car was damaged when it came in?" Viktor asked, he put on his charming smile, hands behind his back.

"You have an interest in cars or something, kid?" The man raised a brow.

"Yes, actually I'm doing an essay on car recovery and wanted to know if this car has been damaged and what you're doing to fix it up." Viktor wrapped an arm around me, I stayed quiet looking between Viktor and the man.

"Hmm. Well apparently the driver hit something, must have been going fast, the whole right side was indented, headlight wasn't even there along with the side mirror. The right side window was dinged. The bumper was close to hanging off. The car was brought in a few weeks ago. We fixed the headlight, and indents on the hood, but we're waiting for a new door to be delivered." The man shrugged. I felt Viktor shake slightly, I rubbed his back.

"Does the owner of the car have brown hair, about 5'11 and wore a jersey?" Viktor clenched his fist.

The man seemed to think before snapping his fingers. "Yes, wore the school down the streets jersey. Why?"

I sighed. "We need to call the police. This car was involved in a hit and run. I'm the one he hit. Derek Chivers?" I said. The man widened his eyes nodding. He quickly pulled out his phone.

The next hour I was struggling not to go insane. Cops came to the garage questioning me and Viktor. I told them everything, Viktor told them he overheard Derek saying he wrecked his car around the time Yuuri got hurt.

The whole thing was exhausting, and I was just ready to go home.

Once we were free to go, we went to my house to tell my parents what we found out. They were relieved but worried. Viktor told them till Derek was arrested, he wasn't leaving my side.

We went to my room. I slumped down on the bed covering my face with my hands. Viktor came over laying next to me, running his hands through my hair. I soon felt the tension leaving my body, rolling over I curled into Viktor's side.

"You okay?" Viktor murmured in my hair.

"Yeah, I just want all this to end already." I grumbled about idiots.

Viktor laughed pulling me closer. "Can I stay?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, my parents and sister were here.

"Promise just to sleep," Viktor held his hands up, looking a little sheepish.

I smiled, nodding. Before I knew it I was drifting off to the sound of Viktor's off-key humming.

* * *

 

Monday was the last day of school before Christmas break. Viktor and I were settling in our desks for the first class of the day, I watched Derek pass by, a wary look in his eye.

I looked at Viktor who gave a shrug and was about two seconds away from stabbing Derek in the neck with his pencil.

Ten minutes of class past before there's a knock to the door. Everyone looked up when two police officers entered, walking right to Derek's desk.

"Derek Chivers, you're under arrest..." The cop read Derek his Miranda rights, then went to grab Derek's arm.

I jumped when the cop was pushed into my desk, I watched the other curse trying to get through the desks as Derek tried to make a idiotic getaway.

Derek ran for the door but was met with a fist to the face sending him down on his back.

"Fuck! that hurt." I looked up seeing Viktor jump, shaking his hand. I sat frozen, my mouth hanging open as the cop hefted Derek, cuffing him to lead him out of the classroom.

"Sir." I asked the officer who was by my desk.

He looked down at me. "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. What's he going to be charged with?" I asked.

"That's not for us to decide. Someone will be in contact with you." With that the officer tipped his hat, leaving the classroom.

The students were all in a buzz at the events. Viktor walked over holding his hand, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" I took his hand seeing redness rising, but other then that his hand looked fine.

"Where did he think he was going to go?" Viktor shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm just glad this shitty mystery is over." I sat back, rubbing my eyes. My shoulders felt lighter seeing Derek being led away.

Once school was out, I leaned against Viktor's car waiting for him to finish talking to Yurio and Otabek.

When he walked over, I buried my head in his chest, wrapping him tight in my arms. I tilted my head up wanting a kiss.

Viktor smirked before dipping me dancer style and kissing me on the lips. I laughed through the kiss, hoping he wouldn't drop me.

"Hey, you two geezers! Get a fucking a room." Yurio yelled, I watched him flip us off before getting in Otabek's car.

I waved, and Viktor blew a kiss.

"So, what would you like to do, love?" Viktor took my hand leading me to the passenger side door.

"Can I come over?" I asked innocently.

Viktor blinked before practically throwing me in the car and sprinting around to the driver's side.

"First stop, fuckville!" Viktor said.

I snorted shaking my head. How did I end up loving this idiot... I never wanted to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning how to write smut. Bare with me lol
> 
> Tumblr: [Fullmetalkarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	17. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at summaries. So I'm just gonna say enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry it's been awhile very, very fucking busy with life, but I'm back and you get Viktor's chapter.  
> It's sort of a fill in slash calm before the happiest storm ever so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Very big thanks to [NerdLife4eva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva) for the help me with this chapter, she's gives the best advice for my chapters when I'm stuck. *hugs to the max* 
> 
> Now enjoy this short but cute chapter!!!

Christmas and my birthday were the same for me. When I was younger I thought having a birthday on Christmas would double the presents... That dream was squashed amusingly fast. The only difference was I got a birthday cake instead of Christmas cookies. (Though I did get those to, until little Yura was born then it was an all out war for them, usually me ending up with my nose filled up with cookie crumbs, the brat).

But I was hoping this year would be slightly different. I had a beautiful boyfriend that I loved to death, and I wanted to get him something special. Trying to figure out that something special was beginning to make me panic as the holiday got closer.

I looked online for suggestions, but everything I saw just didn't feel special. Yuuri deserved the best, I needed for him to know I cherished him and that I would always be there for him.

I was running out of inspiration so I went to irritate Yurio two days before I needed to get Yuuri that special something.

"Hello, my darling little brother." I waltzed into his room with out knocking, seeing him slouched in his gaming chair, headphones on and intensely cursing whoever was on the other end.

"Why are you in my room, jerkface?" Yurio tugged off his headphones, glaring at me.

"Could you help me pick out a Christmas present for Yuuri?... Pretty please?" I whined, holding my hands together in a begging motion.

"Why?" Yurio raised a brow his scowl not going away.

"Cause you're my adorable baby brother that loves me very much and wants him to have the best Christmas slash birthday with his boyfriend." I wrung my hands, a habit I possibly picked up from Yuuri.

Yurio stared at me with a ' _don't fuck with me_ ' expression.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks, and buy you whatever you want for Christmas as long as it doesn't go over a hundred dollars. Deal?" I held out my fist.

Yurio looked to be contemplating, before hitting my fist with his in agreement.

"Alright, you get ready, I'll be waiting out in the car." I rushed out before he could change his mind.

Once Yurio joined me in the car, I drove to the bigger mall two towns over. Yurio stayed on his phone the whole time we drove, leaving me in nervous silence the entire drive.

I pulled into a space close to the door, walking with Yurio into the crowded mall. I knew it was going to be crowded with Christmas getting close, but watching all the people around I could see why Yuuri didn't like being in crowds. It was a little suffocating.

We had  walked half the mall with Yurio making comments on the stupidest stuff. He was being the worst troll possible.

"You know you little shit, I'm about ten seconds away from just leaving you here." I growled as we looked through some kind of collectors shop.

"Fuck you, why couldn't you ask one of your other friends that actually wo- shit get down." Yurio pulled me behind a stack of pop figures.

"Wh-" Yurio slapped a hand over my mouth.

"You're boyfriend and hamster dude is here.. shh." Yurio whispered. I paled, starting to panic. I couldn't have Yuuri seeing me here. I told him I was with Yakov helping him with last minute things at the skating rink.

"He can't know I'm here." I quietly whined.

Yurio rolled his eyes. He looked around the figures to peek.

I peeked out on the other side seeing Phichit looking at his phone. Yuuri had his back to me. I went back behind the stack biting my lip.

"Yuuri has his back to us. Crawl, crawl, crawl." I pushed Yurio down onto his hands and knees, following suit.

I peeked to see Yuuri and Phichit deep in conversation.

"Yuuri, maybe we should look at another store I had in mind." Phchit said.

I froze wondering what they were talking about.

"What store did you have in mind?" Yuuri said.

"Well... I was thinking since you and Viktor have passed a certain threshold, maybe we should look into a sex shop." Phichit grinned at Yuuri's look. I choked holding a hand to my mouth, Yurio gagged crawling away quickly.

"Ohh, maybe you could get the poor boy a cock ring, those are heavenly when you want to go round after round." I looked up to see who spoke. Fucking Chris. I sprint crawled through some clothes racks till I spotted Yurio standing near the front doors.

I stood, keeping my upper half down, I grabbed Yurio's arm tugging him into a run.

Once we were some distance away, we caught our breath, Yurio hit me repeatedly.

"I never want to hear something like that again. It's fucking bad enough I caught you guys coming out of the bathroom that one time." Yurio spat at me. I smiled sheepishly still sorry about that, even though it was just a handjob...

I kept my eye out as we walked down closer to where I parked. Yurio pulled my arm pointing at a store.

"Why don't you get Katsudon a ring?" He said.

I laughed thinking he was joking.

"I'm serious." Yurio deadpanned. I looked to what he was pointing at. A jewelry store was crowded with people.

"Don't you think a ring is... Too fast." I shifted my feet nervously.

"Get it on chain or something sappy like that." Yurio shrugged.

I smiled loving that idea. I hugged him tightly laughing as he tried fighting me off.

I walked to the store, waiting in line. I was next in the line before seeing a simple gold band that would fit Yuuri perfectly.

Once I was next I asked to see the band. Asking the clerk if I could have it engraved and put on a gold chain.

I froze a little at the price but Yurio said he'd chip in with his allowance. I was definitely going to have to get him a super great gift.

Once we were done with our purchase I told Yurio to take my card but only spend under a hundred while I waited in the car. I couldn't chance Yuuri seeing me.

I sat in my car looking at the ring. I smiled hoping Yuuri would love it, to know that I loved him so much my heart ached half the time with it.

I ran my finger over the engravings.

_Love you, always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Yuuri's time to shop along with the gift giving, let's see how our boys take to the gifts ;)
> 
> Till next time lovelies *waves goodbye*
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!! [Fullmetalkarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	18. Yuuris POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie... Another kind of filler but then again I wanted you guys to see Yuuri's shopping trip, so here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Viktor's birthday was coming up in two days. Two days until I have to give him something, something I don't even have yet because I couldn't figure out what to get him.

I never knew it was this hard to buy for someone, but since he was more than just my friend, I wanted to get him something spectacular, something with meaning.

I spent most of the Christmas break surfing the internet for anything that would make him smile and show him how much I loved him. But now I was getting desperate.

"I can't just have him over for Christmas and his birthday to not give him anything. I mean what do you give someone that can be picky about certain things. Vicchan, what do I do?" I stopped pacing to look over at Vicchan. He was lying on my bed wagging his tail.

"Yeah, maybe I should go shopping. Do you think I should do that?" I crouched in front of him, petting his ears.

He woofed, and I took that as agreement.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready and maybe I'll call Phichit and Chris... They could help me. You know Viktor says I should hang out more with them, make friends..." I blew out a breath reaching for my phone that was under Vicchan's paw.

I texted Phichit with shaky fingers. For all I knew he could be spending time with his family and I'd be ruining it with texting him and being a bother.

My phone dinged seconds after I sent the text.

'sure, let me call Chris then let's hit the mall! Address? we'll pick you up!'

I stood there in shock, not believing he agreed. I typed out my address then got dressed.

I waited in the living room carrying Vicchan for reassurance and comfort. Walking a crowded mall didn't seem appealing in the least to me, but since online shopping wasn't working for me I needed to try a real life human store.

A knock sounded at the front door. I walked with Vicchan in my arms answering to see a smiling Chris and Phichit.

"Oh Yuuri, he's adorable, can I hold him?" Phichit held out his arms. I handed Vicchan over, smiling softly at the way Phichit and Chris cooed over Vicchan.

"So, Mr. Hamster here says were going gift shopping? Might I suggest a cheaper way to surprise Viktor?" Chris said.

I nodded, I'd take any advice that wouldn't cost a lot. I wasn't the richest.

"After Christmas dinner, sneak over and show up naked as a surprise." Chris grinned, Phichit snorted, I dropped my mouth in shock.

"N...no. I can't do that..." I sputtered.

"Oh well, I guess a gift will suffice. Are we ready?" Chris asked.

I nodded, checking Vicchan's water bowl before going out the door.

The drive to the mall was entertaining as Phichit and Chris sang at the top of there lungs, I sat back enjoying the ride listening to them butcher a Taylor Swift song.

Once we arrived at the mall, I saw how crowded it was and had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Viktor, for the one person that made me feel special.

"Yuuri, just stay close to us, if you start to feel overwhelmed just tell me and I'll take you somewhere less crowded, okay?" Phichit said. I nodded in thanks.

We walked through the throng of people that were last minute Christmas shopping, seeing all the stores drove me a little crazy because there were so many possibilities of what I could get Viktor.

"Yuuri, let's look in that store first." Phichit grabbed my hand, pulling into a clothing store full of polos and cargo shorts... I was not getting Viktor boring clothing.

After an hour of searching, actually arguing with Phichit about how holidays can be exhausting, I turned to see a collector's shop. Maybe Viktor would like something from there.

I pulled Phichit and Chris with me, going into the store.

The collectables ranged from sports memorabilia, to antique comic books, and collectable figurines. I knew Viktor was a secret nerd for anything Marvel or DC so I was hoping to at least find something of interest.

I was looking at a stack of pop figures on a wall when Phichit made a noise. I looked over seeing him looking at the floor with wide eyes.

I shrugged going back to looking through the figurines seeing a cute Harley Quinn, I grabbed it turning it in my hands. Viktor loved Harley even though he would never admit it to the school or the world.

Phichit came up to me, whispering in my ear. "Don't react, but I think Viktor had the same idea as you, I just saw him duck behind that wall of pop figures. Let's give him a show shall we."

Phichit smirked, I frowned wanting to look for Viktor but I didn't want him to see my gift.

"Yuuri maybe we should look at another store?" Phichit grinned.

"What store?" I really wasn't liking where this was going.

"Well... I was thinking since you and Viktor have passed a certain threshold, maybe we should look into a sex shop." Phichit said. I gaped at him like he was crazy. What?!

"Ohh, maybe you could get the poor boy a cock ring, those are heavenly when you want to go round after round." Chris interjected. I sputtered, I could never do that no matter how appealing the thought of it was.

"Okay, one: no to the sex shop. Two: maybe Chris... Three: let's get out of here I have at least something I want to give him for Christmas." I walked to the line.

Once I got it paid for, we left the store walking back through the mall. I was reading the receipt when I noticed Chris has stopped walking with us.

"Chris?" Phichit walked back over to him.

"Yuuri, why don't you get Viktor a promise ring. Possibly a little cheesy but right up the sweet alley for our Viktor. He would be head over heels to know you love him enough to get him something special like that." Chris finished speaking, with a raised brow.

I followed his eyes seeing a jewelry store. I opened my mouth to respond about how the idea could go seriously wrong, but I walked over seeing a chain. I bit my lip, walking to the store.

I looked through the selections seeing an array of rings. It was slightly overwhelming until I saw a simple gold band that was without a doubt meant to be for wedding bands but I didn't care. It was perfect.

I asked to see the ring along with a thin gold chain, I looked at the price letting out a small squeak. Well shit.

"We'll pitch in. How much for the chain and ring, my good sir." Phichit said, pulling out his wallet along with Chris.

I was too shocked for words, I dazedly got out my wallet and we all split it three ways. I left the store feeling a little drunk. Once we made it to the car I sat in the back pulling out the engraved ring, smiling a little, hoping he would love it.

_Love you, forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.... Gift giving time!!!!  
> Till next time fellas!!
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr...  
> [ FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	19. Viktor and Yuuri's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas/Birthday time!!!  
> Please read notes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay... I want to sincerely apologise for the long long wait... I'm going through some family stuff and I need to be there. But just know I am not abandoning this story... If it takes longer to post it's because I'm busy with real life... I hope you all understand. ^_^
> 
> Now to the chapter. There are two POVs in this chapter.. the first is Viktor's then in the middle it will switch to Yuuri's... So keep an eye out for when it says Yuuri's POV so you know it's Yuuri's turn to see through his eyes... Also there's some lovely birthday sex at the end... Yep... Birthday sex... Our bday boy has a good time lol.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> Please listen to Angel with a Shotgun and the Moon both by the Cab. Such good songs, I love it... This is what I'm going to start doing is giving you guys some music recommendations... Hope you like my rec's!!

Viktor's POV

It was the day. The day I would be taking a big step in asking if Yuuri would go steady with me, even though that sounds childish, but I was to excited and nervous to care.

I stood in my room buttoning up my dress shirt for the Katsuki's Christmas dinner, biting my lip, a habit I've gained from Yuuri. I was debating how to approach Yuuri with the ring. 

"Okay, here's how I'm going to do it. I'm going to wait for the perfect opportunity to pull him aside. I'll give a little speech about how much I love him. Then I'll take out the necklace with the ring and ask the biggest question of my life... What do you think Makka?" I turned to my dog sitting on the ground head cocked to the side. He raised a paw to shake and I took that as a good sign.

A knock at my door told me we were ready. I leashed Makkachin, Yuuri telling me to bring him. Yakov, Yurio and I loaded into the car.

I didn't notice we drove up I was so lost in thought, but I brightened instantly when I saw Yuuri open the front door holding Vicchan, and a big smile on his face.

I got out holding my present, skipping to Yuuri I kissed his temple. "Hi, love." I said.

Yuuri blushed, standing on his toes to kiss my lips, sending a pleasant flutter though my spine.

"Hey, handsome." Yuuri smirked.

I grinned. "Were you watching for us?" 

"Of course, not." Yuuri scoffed. I laughed holding out my arms for the little poodle.

I talked to the small poodle looking down at Makka who wanted attention.

"Why don't we all go in, my parents are waiting for you guys." Yuuri lead the way inside, entering the house that smelled like heaven.

Soon everyone was in conversation, the entire house filled with voices and light Christmas  
music.

Once dinner finished Hiroko stood telling everyone to stay put. I watched curiously until she yelled for me to close my eyes. I scrunched my brows looking at Yuuri who gestured for me to close my eyes.

I did as I was told, wondering what was in store for me. When Yuuri said open them, I did instantly seeing a birthday cake with eighteen candles and a beautiful gold scroll saying happy birthday Viktor!

I smiled, touched and trying not to cry. This had to be the best birthday ever. I stood hugging and thanking Hiroko.

"Yuuri is the one that made the cake, thank Yuuri, not me." Hiroko said.

I looked down to see Yuuri blushing all the way to his ears.

"Thanks Yuuri." I kissed him before sitting back in my chair.

"Make a wish, loser." Yurio said. I glared at him.

"I'm thinking, I have to make it count." I muttered. Yuuri snorted covering his mouth. I frowned at him before finally blowing out my candles. I grinned hoping my wish comes true.

Cake was cut and passed around, it was delicious and I kept telling Yuuri as I ate it.

When everything settled down I was about to ask Yuuri if I could talk to him privately, but Yuuri stood taking my hand silently asking me if I would join him.

I followed Yuuri to the door, he said to put my coat on, and I did still confused by what was going on. I was surprised Yuuri took a set of keys off the key holder.

He led me to his sister's car, getting in he started the engine, pulling out I wondered where we could be going.

When we pulled into a hotel, I raised my brows looking at Yuuri.

"I have a surprise for you." Yuuri said. He got out holding my hand as he led me inside to a elevator. We rode in silence, still confused and maybe just a little excited.

Once we got off the lift. Yuuri took my hand guiding me to a room door that he unlocked.

When I stepped in a was taken away by the room filled with rose petals that led to a big window that showed an amazing view of the city.

I took off my shoes, following the petals. Yuuri right behind me.

Yuuri stood in front of me holding two packages.

"This one is for Christmas." Yuuri handed me the bigger of the two. I hurriedly tore the paper revealing an awesome Harley Quinn pop figure.

"Thank you, Yuuri. I really love this." I smiled seeing that Yuuri was blushing, but grinned.

"That's good. Umm. Now open this is for your birthday, see I got you this ring.." Yuuri trailed off by the look of horror on my face. Oh my God, did he really get me that cock ring... I mean I'm not opposed to it but... I thought Yuuri was to innocent for that.

Yuuri started cracking up laughing, I got more confused and a little scared if I'm being honest.

"Phichit saw you at the store... He said those things to scare you. Wow he was right, you're expression was priceless." Yuuri giggled.

I pouted thinking I got away with being sneaky. Yuuri sobered up, smiling at me handing me the small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

I tore the paper, seeing a velvet ring box. My breath caught when I opened the lid seeing a gold band sitting in the cushion. I raised my eyes to see Yuuri wringing his hands.

"Viktor, you have no idea how much you've changed my life for the better. I've always loved you, always had you on my mind, but when you returned those feelings I felt like I was on top of the world. You're beautiful, perfectly imperfect in every way that I would never change you. I wanted to ask, and I know this is kind of childish, but would you go steady with me. Hopefully become more in the future?" Yuuri finished biting his lip. I was speechless and filled with so much love and emotion all I could do was nod as happy tears fell down my cheeks.

"It's engraved on the outside." Yuuri said. I turned the ring over seeing those three words that had my heart beat erratically as felt like I was in a dream. This had to be the most amazing Christmas/Birthday ever.

Yuuri let out a breath, taking the ring from my hand, he slipped it on my right ring finger. I hugged him to me for a minute trying to get my emotions under control.

I laughed pulling back to reach for my pocket. "It looks like we were thinking the same thing, except mine is a little different." I handed Yuuri the box waiting for his reaction....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri's POV

I stood in front of Viktor, a hand to my mouth. I wasn't expecting to get the same thing from Viktor but it made me happy and so filled with love all the same.

I took the box opening the lid, tears were trailing down my face seeing the gold band on a gold chain, I saw something written on the ring. We really were thinking the same thing.

"Viktor... I love you." I buried my face in his chest trying to calm down.

"Moya lyubov, I love you, to. So much I feel like my heart is going to burst from it. You are the most amazing, beautiful person in my life and I'm honored to be the one that gets to say I love you, touch you like no one else will. I can't wait for that future with you, Yuuri." Viktor took the chain sliding the ring off, he gently took my right hand putting it on my ring finger. 

I looked at the ring feeling like I would never get enough of Viktor's love for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him, putting so much love into it.

Viktor took my face in his hands, leaning back a little. "Can I make love to you tonight?" I nodded, kissing his neck. 

"Why do you think I got the hotel room." I smirked.

Viktor's eyes darkened as he swept me up into his arms, taking me to the bed. 

He laid me down, straddling my hips. He leaned down kissing me, our hips rocking as he started to unbutton my shirt.

I was blushing from the heat I felt from the feather light touches across my chest, the sweet pecks and licks across my skin. Viktor pulled off my shirt throwing it over his shoulder running his hands down to the top of my pants, his mouth following the trail of his hands.

I buried my hands in his hair, groaning from the way he was using his tongue and hands. I was slowly losing all my sanity, mumbling in Japanese as shivers of pleasure rocked my body. 

Viktor sat on his heels between my legs. He looked down at me with a sexy grin before unbuttoning his own shirt slowly. Tantalizing. I watched entranced as he undressed. Viktor was truly a masterpiece of perfection. Pale skin, toned body and beautiful eyes that were piercing through mine as he chucked his pants somewhere in the room. 

Viktor trailed his eyes down my body, stopping at my belt. His fingers worked it free before unbuttoning and unzipping. He pulled off my pants throwing them in the direction of his own clothes.

My boxers were next. I was laid bare for Viktor to see. His eyes were on fire as he took me in. "Beautiful, my Yuuri." He said, fingers ghosting over my thighs. Viktor licked his lips. Kissed my hip, moving closer to my hard on that was very noticeable.

I gasped trying not to buck up my hips. Viktor's tongue licked up my length before he took me completely in his mouth.

I cursed, grabbing fistfuls of sliver. I was lost to the rhythm of his mouth. Every suck, every lick and every bob of his head had me going crazy. I wanted more. 

I pulled him off, wrapping my legs around his waist, I flipped him so I was straddling him. I grinned at his wide eyes. Leaning down I sucked and nipped at his neck till I had him begging.

I took off his boxers, loving the view of a half wrecked Viktor under me. I sucked hickeys on his gorgeous thighs, taking in his moans and gasps that filled the room.

I sucked the tip of his dick as I readied my fingers with lube. 

"Is this okay?" I asked. Viktor nodded tugging my hair back down to his length. I laughed before licking him like popsicle while I rubbed my fingers against his entrance. 

I watched Viktor tilt his head back, his eyes rolling back, a groan ripped from his throat as I slid one finger past his hole. 

Soon I had Viktor writhing on the bed, sobbing in pleasure. Having this kinda control over him was heady and made me want to tease and tire him forever. Once I got three fingers in, I started repeatedly caressing his prostate more turning him into a whimpering, cursing mess. I was getting a little impatient now seeing how much I was wrecking him. I slid my fingers out, smirking at his whine. I traveled up his body, trailing kisses along the path I made, biting and sucking his nipples, leaving marks around his collarbone. I made it to his ear, wanting to leave a very noticeable mark. I sucked and nipped the spot till I was satisfied with my work.

I changed our positions so his thighs were over my legs. I slid the condom on before leaning down. I looked at him from under my hooded lids. "Are you ready, Vitya?"

Viktor nodded, his breathing erratic, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"What, I didn't hear you, love?" 

Viktor growled making me grin.

"Yes Yuuri, please fuc-" I cut off Viktor in one hard, careful thrust loving the way he moaned when I entered. I dropped my head to my chest waiting for him to adjust before I pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted back in again and again, starting a slow rhythm. Viktor dropped his arms to the side, rocking his hips to meet my thrusts. He looked like a prince that was being ravished. His sweaty hair fell into his closed eyes, so I reached up pushing it aside. He opened his eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. Jeez he looked amazing. 

Being inside Viktor had to be one of my favorite erotic things. Watching him whimper begging me in Russian, the way he would claw at my back, or clutching my thighs with bruising force was beautiful to see. I was damn lucky I was the only one that got to see it, to feel it, embrace it.

Wrapping his legs around my waist, I changed angles. The angle seemed to be the right step, cause he moaned grabbing my ass to make me speed up. Our tongues tangled as I was now drilling into him, the slaps of our skin echoing in the room.

"Yuuri... I'm close... Please tou.. ahhh." I grabbed his dick in my hand matching the strokes of my thrust to my hand.

I groaned feeling him clenching as he got closer to the edge. I saw Viktor clutch the sheets, the sight driving me to fuck Viktor harder till he was a mumbling mess. 

I leaned down next to Viktor's ear, whispering. "Come for me, Vitya." He did.

His back arched off the matress, legs tightening around me as he came with a shout. He shivered and whimpered as I kept hitting his sweet spot while I chased my own release.

His arms wrapped around my neck to whisper dirty Russian in my ear, his voice pushing me over the edge. I buried my face in his neck, my thrusts slowing as I came down from my high. I stilled, catching my breath.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Viktor said. I laughed breathless. Lifting my head I looked down seeing a debauched Viktor smiling at me.

"I have to agree... Happy birthday, Vitya." I took his mouth in a deep sweet kiss.

After cleaning up and getting under the covers, I lifted my hand and Viktor's to stare at our matching rings.

"I love you so much, Yuuri." Viktor said, his head laying in my chest. 

"I love you, to Vitya." I smirked. " I especially love it when you're screaming my name." 

Viktor shot his head up staring at me wide eyed. I blushed but didn't lose my smirk.

"My little spicy Katsudon, I think you're in for a long night if you keep talking like that." Viktor climbed in between my legs, his weight on me comfortable. I hugged him to me.

"Bring it on, love... I intend to love you all night" I said, my tongue licking his bottom lip

"I think it's my turn to hear you scream my name... What do you say, love?" Viktor grinned biting my collarbone.

Locking my legs around him, I ran my hands through his hair, feeling the silky texture under my hands. "I would love that." 

When the sun rose in the sky, our eyes closed to sleep off our love filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie... I hope you all liked this chapter. Comments and suggestions are appreciated!!!  
> Till next time, loves!!!!  
> Follow me on Tumblr!! FullmetalKarneval13


	20. Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Ello peeps. um I'm back at it again, Mom is doing great, everything has been doing great, and I finally found the way I want to this story to go. I fought off the block, I have a laptop. I'm back in business with a bittersweet chapter... lol.  
> I hope you enjoy this late late late update!!

Graduation was exciting to say the least. I watched the love of my life go up on the stage to collect his diploma, eyes widening at the applause that went through the auditorium. Phichit, Chris, Cassie, Yuuri’s family and I, plus Yura and Otabek were screaming to the point of ridiculousness, but we didn’t care. We we’re graduating and would finally put this horrible school behind us and start a new journey together.

After the diploma ceremony, I went in search for Yuuri, seeing him being swarmed by his family for pictures.

“Viktor, come on.” Okaasan said, waving her hand over. I ran wrapping my arms tightly around Yuuri, who laughed kissing my cheek.

We stood for pictures then were set free, I took Yuuri’s hand in mine, pulling him out of the building to my car. Jumping in I took the highway till we were cruising to our favorite spot to have picnics.

Once there, we both trekked through the grass to a little spot under a tree and behind some bushes to give us some sort of privacy. Laying down the large blanket, we wrapped each other up in our arms and held close.

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” Yuuri said, I hummed in agreement, happy to be free of that retched school.

“I’m happy we have the full summer together… but um… there is something I have to show you.” I sat up pulling the paper from my pocket.

Yuuri shot up, ripping the paper from my grasp, unfolding it, he read it at lightening speed. His eyes grew watery as he read but the smile wasn’t lost as he looked at me. Dropping the paper he flung himself into my arms.

“I knew you’d be accepted. I’m so proud of you.” Yuuri pulled away, kissing me deeply, pushing me back onto the blanket to cover his body over mine.  
I was happy, but I wasn’t excited and it must have shown as Yuuri lifted his head to lay it on my chest, raising a brow in question.

“We’re going to be far away, you know how much I hate being away from you.” I ran my hand through his hair, loving the feel of it go through my fingers.

“I hate being away from you to, Vitya. But this is an amazing chance. Harvard, you’re going to Harvard. Yes we’ll be apart but that’s why there’s skype and phone calls. Plus holiday breaks, and…” Yuuri trailed off, looking into my eyes. I could see him fighting the tears of being away was bringing.

I pulled him close as I could, wishing we were somewhere else so I could feel his skin on mine, and kiss away the fears of being apart for long periods of time are going to bring.

“I love you.” I said into his hair.

I chuckled hearing the mumbled out ‘I love you, to’ as his face was buried into my chest.

We got up after making out for the rest of our day. It was dark by time we got home, I opted to stay with Yuuri that night, not wanting to leave his side tonight or ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The summer was one of the most bittersweet times of my life, I would be leaving in the middle of August, so Yuuri and I decided to make the most of the break to spend as much time together as possible. 

While parents were at work, we’d lie in bed some days, learning each others bodies over and over again, or just talking about nothing and everything.

Some days we would go exploring to see if we could get into trouble, usually finding secluded spots to make out and deem them our place. A ton of pictures were taken and some not for other eyes to see.

One day we drove at night to one of our secluded spots to watch the stars, but it was getting closer to when I would leave, while Yuuri would be going the community college here, so we didn’t do much stargazing.

With Yuuri here in my lap, gasping above me, I wanted to sear the vision of him like this in my memory. Eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy as I thrusted, picking up the pace as I saw he was close.

Yuuri came with a cry, a bite to my shoulder sent a shock of pleasure down my spine, making my vision blur as I came with my face buried into his neck. I gripped him tight not wanting him to move even though we need to clean up and probably get home. But I wanted this moment to last forever, I was seriously considering ditching the scholarship. I had my Yuuri here with me again, why do I need to leave to go to a college when the community one is just as good for undergrad.

“I know what you’re thinking so stop. I don’t want you to leave either but just think about when we can finally live together, and start our lives. Keep that thought in that beautiful head of yours.” Yuuri kissed my head, before lifting himself off me, only to get dragged back into my arms again, I wasn’t done with him yet, and judging by the laugh and desperate hands gripping me, he wasn’t either.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day I leave, I had my suitcases packed, my carry on was packed as well, now I just sat on my bed with my head leaning on Yuuri’s stomach with his fingers threading through my hair. I took a breath looking up at those gorgeous brown eyes that looked sad, in contrast to the soft smile on his face.

“Viktor, if you want to make your flight, you both better hit the road.” Yakov said at the door. I turned to him giving a nod. Yuuri grabbed my suitcase heading out to the car, as I made my way to Yura’s room, I chuckled hearing him scream at some unknown enemy on his game.

Knocking on his door, he took off his headset, looking up at me with those green eyes that could tear anyone to shreds. I walked over sitting on his bed waiting for him to make some kind of quip or say something sarcastic.

“Don’t do anything stupid, or fuck around… I’ll kill you if you hurt Katsudon, understand!” He snarled, I nodded. Like that was going to happen. I’d kill me first before he got to me.

“I’m gonna miss you, kid. Don’t ask Yuuri if you can drive my car, I already told him no, he’s going to teach with his.” I said, I laughed as he swung out to try and hit me.

“Love ya, Yura.” I sang, I heard a gruff you to, making me grin.

I walked out to the car after saying goodbye to Yakov, to see Yuuri leaning against the passenger side door. I opened it for him, then got in driving to the airport in silence, never letting go of his hand as I drove.

Getting out my bags, we stood on the sidewalk. I pulled him to me, hiding my tears in his hair. Yuuri kissed my neck, before pulling away to kiss me, taking it deeper than what was probably necessary. 

Pulling away, I kissed his hand where the ring rests on his finger. “I love you, krasivaya.” 

“I love you, to. Safe flight, call me when you land, okay.” Yuuri hugged me one more time as I promised. 

Grabbing my bags, I smiled kissing his cheek, before striding through the doors with one last look at Yuuri closing the trunk. I waved when he looked up, then walked to the ticket counter.

Walking away has never been this hard, and it felt like I was trudging through quicksand. I heard a shout behind me, then lips were on mine as I turned. 

“Love you, always.” He said in my ear.

“Love you, forever.” I whispered. 

Yuuri pulled away, blushing at the scene he created, he pulled out the keys to my car.

“Don’t crash my car on the way home.” I joked. He laughed, slapping my arm before walking away.

I watched his back till he was in the car, and the only thing I had was the feel of his lips like a ghost on my mouth as I boarded the plane. 

This was going to be hard. So damn fucking hard. 

I missed him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> my tumblr [https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/](FullmetalKarneval13.)


	21. Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short, but I hope the sweetness at the end makes up for it!!

College was a very different experience than high school, some of my tormentors went the college but pretty much acted like I didn’t exist, which was completely fine with me. The downside to this whole college experience was I didn’t have Viktor with me, he was states away getting on with his college life, and making new friends while I’m here just trying to survive another day without him by my side.

The phone calls made up for it though, especially the skype calls when I can see his face, and hear his voice, his laugh. I wish I could feel his body next to me, holding my hand as we walked along campus. But I kept the knowledge that I would be seeing him for Thanksgiving and Christmas. 

The days felt like they blended together. Wake up, go to school, hang out with Phichit and Chris if they had time, than hopefully get to talk or skype with Viktor. Those nights I always look forward to. Seeing the bright blue eyes and beautiful smile made it almost easier to wait for Thanksgiving break to come. Almost easier.

But today I was sad and wanted to throw something. Viktor had called saying he had blown through the money that was supposed to hold up till break, and that he had to use his flight money to pay off a parking ticket he got when he borrowed one of his new buddies car to pick up groceries. 

“When I parked, there was no handicap, when I walked out, it was there along with the ticket. Trust me Yuuri, I’m just as pissed at myself as Yakov is, which is why he won’t let me come home since technically we don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. I wanted to see you so bad, I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Viktor sounded like he was about to cry, which I was as well. I had been looking forward to this break, and now because of Viktor’s carelessness with parking, we would now have to wait til Christmas break.

Sulking around the house, I could tell I was annoying my family some, but I just didn’t care, I wanted Viktor here in my arms, and it wasn’t going to happen. 

I was sitting on my bed, typing away at some homework when an envelope landed on my keyboard. I looked down, then looked up at my sister to see she was giving me a ghost of a smile.

“What’s this?” I asked, picking up the envelope.

“A plane ticket.” Mari spoke, pulling out a cigarette, but just put it in her mouth. She knew I hated it when she smoked in the house. 

I opened the ticket to see a week long stay was planned for me to see Viktor. Tears instantly came to my eyes, jumping up to hug her tightly.

I was going to see Viktor, I was so happy I could scream.

At the airport, I said goodbye to Phichit, promising him I would pick him and Chris up a souvenir while I was up there. Boarding the plane I was excited to surprise Viktor. He loved surprises and this would possibly be the best one yet.

I slept most of the plane ride, trying to make it go faster, when I couldn’t sleep I read a book til the lights flashed for seatbelts to be fastened, and the pilot’s voice came over the intercom to say we’d be landing soon.

I hated the landing, there was nothing scarier then a plane making it’s way toward the ground at pretty fast speeds. I closed my eyes til we were stopped, then quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbing my carry on I got through the throng of passengers to see the huge airport before me.

I fast walked to get my suitcase from where the luggage comes from, then got a taxi to take me to Viktor’s apartment that he shared with a few classmates I met a few times when we skyped.

Twiddling my fingers, I watched the landscape go by nervous on what Viktor’s reaction would be. I knew he’d be excited but a small part in the back of my mine still wondered if maybe he just didn’t want to come home, maybe he liked it better here, did he even want to see me. But I pushed all those to the back of my mind. Viktor loved me, he has shown me time and again how much he does, and I just needed to get a grip on my mind before I chicken out and am stranded in a place I know nothing about.

When the taxi pulled up to the apartment buildings, I got out thanking the driver after paying him, then watched the cab drive off before looking up to see Viktor’s door. I let out a breath, trudging up the stairs, my suitcase banging on the steps.

I was soon standing at the front door, I steeled myself, before raising my fist to knock three times. I heard a hang on, as something fell, followed by curses. I bit my lip wondering what the heck just happened.

The door swung open to reveal a blonde dude with a small beard, and dark blue eyes look me over, before smiling, Yuuri remembered this was Emil, one of Viktor’s roommates. 

“Hey, you must be Yuuri, come on in.” Emil stood back, I nodded shyly walking in to see a pretty spacious apartment, another guy was past out on the sofa, and there was an easel with brushes on the floor. That must have been what fell.

“Viktor! Come here, there’s a surprise for you.” Emil yelled. The other guy grumbled, but didn’t move. I wondered if he was past out from being drunk.

Emil moved out of the way to clean up the fallen stuff just as a door opened down the hall. I turned seeing Viktor freeze when he saw me, blinking a few times which made me laugh before that big smile I love so much came over his face.

I braced myself as arms encircled my waist to lift me in the air, my arms clung to his neck, my legs clinging to his waist as he buried his face in my neck. I gripped the back of his head, feeling his soft hair go through my fingers. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor murmured into my neck. I chuckled kissing his temple.

“Hi.” I said, dumbly. I was so happy to have him in my arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	22. Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thousand words of smut, hope you enjoy!!!

I held Yuuri close to me, breathing him in. I couldn’t believe he was here. Kissing the side of his head, I buried my head back into his neck, but let his body slide down mine, our breaths hitched when our skin touched. 

I pulled back a little, looking down into the chocolate eyes I had missed so much. “Please tell me you’re staying the whole break,” I said.

Yuuri nodded, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed, swinging him around again. Setting him back down, I slung an arm over his shoulders, looking to Emil, who was setting up to paint. 

“So, you know Emil, and that’s JJ sleeping off his hangover, he went to a party last night and his girlfriend brought him back. You should have seen how plastered he was. But anyway, let’s get your stuff to my room.” I grabbed Yuuri’s suitcase leading him to my room. 

“Have fun lovebirds,” Emil said. I sent him a glare seeing Yuuri’s blush, but Emil just waved then went back to whatever he was painting.

Entering my room, I let go of Yuuri reluctantly letting him look around the room which was painted white with posters hung on the walls to make it less plain, pictures of us were on my dresser along with just fun photos of friends and family on the walls along with the posters. A bed, dresser, and desk were the only furniture in the room. A lot plainer then my room back home, but it was comfortable enough. 

“Hows Makkachin doing with Vicchan?” I asked Makka was staying with Yuuri cause I knew he would be happier than staying with Yura who was more of a cat person. 

“Doing good. Loving life though missing you.” Yuuri sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes. His gaze met mine, and I went over to crouch in front of him, kissing the ring on his right hand. I smiled running my hands up his arms tracing the sides of his neck, to his lips that opened to suck in my thumb. My breath shuddered out, wanting to feel his body on mine. I desperately wanted to be filled by him, it has been way too long, and well, jacking off just didn’t help much. 

Yuuri reached out moving my fringe to the side, looking down to my mouth. I went up as he came down, our lips connecting in a deep kiss with tongue and teeth, nips were placed along my chin, Yuuri gripped my shoulders bringing me up to cover him, his legs wrapping around my waist, our middles grinding against each other felt amazing, but it would feel better without clothing. I sat back on my heels, taking off the shirt I wore, throwing it somewhere in the room, tugging on Yuuri’s shirt, I helped him with his than the rest of our clothes followed. I slid my body back over his, moaning at the feel of his skin against mine. 

“Yuuri I want you, badly.” I kissed his jaw, feeling him shiver under my hands. 

“I want you to.” Yuuri pulled me toward him, where my cock was right in front of his face. “Do you have lube?” 

I nodded, reaching over to grab the bottle out of the drawer. Yuuri took it, rubbing lube onto his fingers, he reached around me to my entrance rubbing circles around the rim then easily pushed in. He raised a brow at me, I blushed feeling in a daze from the penetration but grinned. 

“Am I not allowed to play by myself,” I smirked at Yuuri’s eye roll, then yelped when he suddenly took the head my dick into his mouth. I groaned not caring how loud it was. I had my Yuuri here and I was going to enjoy having him here no matter how loud we get. 

Yuuri sucked me off while adding a third finger, and I was lost in so much bliss I had my arms against the wall with my head leaning on them, practically sobbing at how good it felt. It really had been too long.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out, a whimper escaping me from the loss of being full, but Yuuri pulled me back a little, running his hands up my chest to grab my neck and bring me down to kiss him. I tasted myself in our kiss, but I reached around finding his cock and lined up to slowly go down till I bottomed out. I shivered pulling away from our kiss, and sat up leaning my head back, I raised up on my knees then lowered again both of us moaning from the sensation. 

Soon we had a slow rhythm going, I ground down on his hips, feeling the hard thrusts from Yuuri. I leaned down kissing him again, smiling against his mouth. 

Yuuri hooked his leg over mine and flipped us till I was on my back, and he was looking down at me. I laughed feeling giddy inside at the lustful look Yuuri was giving me, his eyes were dark, and I absolutely loved it when he takes control. God, I want to explore so much with this beautiful man someday. 

Yuuri sped up his thrusts stealing my breath from my lungs and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as he hit my prostate over and over again. His hands gripped mine, our fingers interlocking. The sound of our skin slapping was ringing in my ears, Yuuri leaned down whispering in my ear. Oh hell, I was getting close. 

“Yuuri, please… touch-ahh.” Yuuri took a hand, matching the rhythm of his thrusts to his hand, he kept speeding up till he was pounding me to the mattress and I was a sobbing mess. I was so far gone, lost in the euphoria that was Yuuri. 

I couldn’t speak, my eyes were closed shut, but I wrapped my arms around Yuuri’s neck, bringing him down to kiss, the angle of his hips changed, I was gone. 

I came with a shout that turned into a drawn out groan as I stiffened up, holding tightly to Yuuri who slowed down somewhat but kept thrusting till I was shivering from overstimulation. Yuuri had stamina, so much stamina I’m surprised he hasn’t broken me yet. 

“Come for me zoloste. I want to feel you in me.” I spoke in his ear, Yuuri whimpered, then tensed, his hips slowing to shallow pumps, his head tilted back in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. 

When he dropped down to his elbows to kiss me, I held him to me. We kissed till we became uncomfortable, and Yuuri slowly pulled out, apologizing when I winced at the slight sting. I felt his come trickle out and knew I needed to take a shower. 

“Up for a shower?” I sat up, reaching for a robe I had, handing it to Yuuri. He nodded, putting the robe on, I took some tissues and wiped up a little then took Yuuri’s hand leading him across the hall to the bathroom. I heard the television going and it was pretty loud so I knew we were heard. I snickered a little, but I saw Yuuri turning a shade of red I knew that meant he was really embarrassed. 

I closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower, then hugged Yuuri, kissing the top of his head. I undid the robe, letting it fall to the floor, checked the water then pulled Yuuri into the shower with me. 

Hands moved over soaped up skin, and then we both just let the water run over our bodies as we made out in the shower. I was getting hard again and felt Yuuri getting excited as well. I turned off the water, both of us stepped out, and I lifted Yuuri onto the counter, opening drawers till I found what I was looking for, I knew I had an extra bottle of lube saved. 

Putting some on my fingers, I traced his hole, then pushed in one finger, watching the pleasure going through Yuuri. Gazing upon Yuuri as he got lost in the way my fingers worked him open I would never get tired of, he looked so gorgeous, his lashes fluttered as his eyes closed, I saw him swallow before letting out a groan, his head tipping forward to lay on my shoulder. When I felt he was ready, I pulled him till his ass was almost hanging off the counter, I gripped under his thighs as I sunk into the heat that has me raptured since we went into my bedroom. I kissed his neck, biting gently letting Yuuri get used to me being inside. 

I pulled almost all the way out, then rammed back in. 

“Fuck, Vitya, again… please.” Yuuri mumbled into my neck. I smiled, getting a good grip on him. 

“As you wish, beautiful.” 

We spent a while in the bathroom, Yuuri wanting it harder than we have done in a while and I was losing my sanity, and my will to hang on. I told Yuuri I was going to come, then stilled in him, feeling myself spill inside of Yuuri. We were definitely going to need another shower. 

When I pulled out, I dropped to my knees, taking Yuuri deep into my mouth, sucking on him hard and working my tongue in all the places I knew that made him turn to putty. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when Yuuri gripped my hair, he knew I liked it, to feel that sharp and fast pain of having my hair tugged. Taking him deeper, he thrust into my mouth going to my throat, I moaned and he came with one last thrust, his come going down. 

Pulling away, Yuuri looked down at me grinning wickedly. “I think we need to take another shower,” Yuuri said.

I laughed, nodded along with him. We got up, but before entering the shower again. I pulled him into my chest burying my head in his hair.

“This is the best surprise ever.” I kissed him, just a peck of lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Very much Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr. [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
